Just Great
by CendrithePyroQueen
Summary: Johan is the most heartless vampire of the century. But he makes a wrong turn when he captures Judai and his friends to be his meals for the year. What happens when the rebellious Judai wants to melt his icy heart? Spiritshipping Rivalshipping and others
1. Chapter 1

**Johan's POV**

Johan-sama nya?" a small pail girl poked her head through my door. She had long purple hair that reached down to her knees. Purple cat ears (A/N: I'm just too lazy to describe them) and a long purple tail with a red gem on the tip. She wore a red dress to match the stone

"Yes ruby?" I didn't bother looking up

"Your blood bags for the year are here nya." A smirk snaked its way on to my face

"Bring them up" sadistic pleasure oozed from my voice

"Hai Johan-sama" she ran off to fulfill my wish

"Topaz! Sapphire! Bring them up!" she yelled. Sounds of struggling were music to my ears as my pets hauled them up to my quarters. I sat back in my chair and waited for my _toys_ to show up. A yelp ripped the air.

"Sho!" a voice yelled. A sickening blow filled the air. A body dropped down the stairs leading to my chambers. From the familiar groans I could tell it wasn't a human.

"Why you little-" sapphires voice was close. Topaz must've gotten the hit.

"Don't waste time" I ordered from behind the door. The entrance burst open. 5 humans were thrown in. sapphire stood by the open door. The stairs creaked and moaned as topaz climbed them

"Now now" I chuckled "be nice to our _guests" _a brunette-the oldest looking-was protectively standing in front of a younger blonde girl. She was crying

"Nii-san… I'm scared" her voice was muffled as she dug her face into his back

"It'll be ok" he cooed not taking his eyes off me. A slender silverette stood close to him, but he refused to look anywhere but his shoes. A younger brunette in a red jacket had his back to me he was comforting an even smaller blunette boy.

"I'm fine" the blunette insisted. For a split second everyone looked to him with hope and desperation in their eyes. Well now I know who the leader is. He turned around to face me. My breath caught in my throught. Brown hair lined his tan face; he had sparkling molten chocolate eyes, and plump red lips. For the first time in a while someone dared to glare at me. I liked this kid already.

"And what's your name?"

"What's it matter to you?" he spat, the blunette gave him a scared glance

"Topaz" I ordered. He nodded and picked up the small blunette by the neck

"Aniki" he squeaked through topaz's grip. The brunette made fists

"Judai! My name is Judai. Now put him down." I gave topaz the 'ok' glance and he dropped the boy. After reaching the ground the blunette immediately hugged Judai. My eyes sweeped over the humans

"And your names?" seeing what could happen they spoke

"Sho"

"Edo"

"Fubuki"

"Asuka"

"Good" I cooed "sapphire please show the humans there room" he nodded and herded the blood bags out of the room "leave Judai" I ordered.

"As you wish" he let topaz out and closed the door

"What do you want with us" his voice shook and I couldn't help but smile.

"Come here and I'll show you" he didn't budge. I sighed looks like ill have to use my power. I wasn't surprised. He didn't know what I was; he probably thought I was a rapist or something.

**Judai's POV**

Whoever this sick basturd was I wasn't getting any closer. I absentmindedly let my hand snake up to the collar of my shirt. For some reason instinct told me to protect my neck.

"I said come here" I swear his eyes flashed orange right before the control of my body went limp. My legs carried me over to him. I desperately tried to fight it as they stopped in front of him. He quietly turned me around and sat me in his lap. Kuso **(1)**.

"Do you really want to know what I want with you" his voice was husky and hungry. My voice acted for me.

"Yes" I heard a dark chuckle and felt a sharp pain on my neck. But it was small and not enough to draw blood.

"You'll be my food, toy; you'll be whatever I want you to be." He licked my throught, his tongue was hot. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine.

"And as you can already tell" warm breath collided with the wet spot on my neck heating it up again. "You're my favorite Mr. Hero" sharp fangs ripped through my skin. I tried to scream but nothing came out. my vision became darker and more blurry pain shot through my limp limbs as my eye lids became more and more heavy until the dark abyss consumed me completely.

Hihi everyone! This is my first GX fic ^^ please tell me what you think *holds out tray* I have cookies for my first reviewer! Oh and a quick question. What other couples do you want in this fic? I'll do any couple people ask for! (As long as it isn't a girl and Judai sorry I just hate those pairings)


	2. Chapter 2

~Several days later~

"All hands on deck nya!" I yelled from the kitchen. Even though I was smallest and youngest I had gained leadership over my fellow gem beasts **(1)**. I sighed. The Worst day of the year was coming way too quickly. Amber, amethyst, and emerald piled into the room.

"Reporting for duty!" they said in unison.

"Where are-"

"Were here!" yelled cobalt as he tripped over sapphire. Topaz wisely stopped before joining the groaning pile of boys on the floor. I smacked my forehead.

"Baka!" I yelled they stood up as fast as possible. Amethyst took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Tomorrow is Johan-samas annual party. We have to clean and decorate the ballroom today nya. Emerald, cobalt, did you make and sent the invites nya?"

"Yes" they answered together

"Who did you invite?" I inquired

"Jun-sama, O'brein-sama, Ryo-sama, Jim-sama, Kenzan-sama, Haou-sama, Jehu-sama, Rei-sama, and several other nobles."

"Good. Amethyst, you were responsible for the blood bags outfits' nya. What did you get?" she held out a picture.

"Black slacks, black jackets, and different colored shirts for the boys. A blue strapless dress for the girl." She explained. I smiled

"Perfect nya! Sapphire, topaz did you get human food?" they pointed to some unopened Wal-Mart bags on the counter. "Good nya." I turned to amber. "And did you move the table for food into the ballroom?"

"Yes"

"Wow nya. Everyone did their jobs" I muttered to myself. No one seemed to notice. "Ok! Amethyst you take cobalt, amber, and topaz and clean the ballroom. Sapphire, emerald, you relax till I give you other orders.

~author's notes~

*looks at reviews* holy bejesus! 8 whole reviews? I feel loved! Anyway it's short as crap I know! But I'm having a little bit of trouble writing the next chapter! I guess you could call it a teaser… anyway I wanted to give my wonderful readers something while I'm fighting writers block!

Horselvr4evr123: ohhh really! I love case closed! What's it called?

Yamiteddy: why of course! Jun will (try) to be with Judai *laughs darkly* time to humiliate him

Chrisandersenyuki: your wish is my command ^^

Felina snow: thanks ^^

Sakurabear23: *points up*here's your update

Dgm-mega fan: *claps hands* the update magically appeared!

Judai-san: this chapter opens up to the party in the next chapter… that I'm still trying to write

Ritzy-kun: thanks ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Judai's POV

My knuckles were white from my grip on my shirt helm. Through all the people I could see poor little sho. He was shaking and terrified. I wish I could've helped him, I wish I could've run over and comforted him… but I couldn't have… ruby-chan warned us not to leave our spots. I could only look sadly as he franticly begged one of the vampires to let him go. My gaze fell to my shoes in self-loathing and disgust.

"One and all" voice boomed through a speaker. All attention was brought to a balcony with the douche of the hour himself. I huffed and covered my eyes with my bangs.

"I thank you all for attending my party" I leaned against the wall and scoffed earning my a few glares from the angry guests.

"if you feel the slightest bit hungry there are five blood bags stationed around the ballroom." Spotlights fell in four other rays around the room where I guessed my friends to be. One nearly blinded me when it fell over my small figure.

"And don't forget to have fun" my scowl got bigger. He was horrible yesterday, but suddenly today with all these fancy stuck up people around he was perfect and civil? It's like ruining our lives didn't matter at all

"what's wrong sweet heart?" my head jolted to the side to see a boy dressed in all black, not even fancy tux black like the rest of the guests. I mean a black trench coat on top of a black shirt and black pants. He had stormy grey eyes and guess what? Black hair. I frowned

"Nothing you would care about." He smirked ignoring my comment

"Is it imitating? Being surrounded by superior beings?" I rolled my eyes

"No. maybe its cause you're not superior." I hissed

"Oh come on" he relaxed against the wall mirroring my position "not even the slightest bit scary?" he gave a toothy smirk showing off his cloud white fangs

"Not in the least"

"Oh honey your ether extremely brave or extremely stupid." Arrogance filled his voice as he stepped in front of me. Making my only ways out right and left. Through all of this I noticed two other vamps standing close to us by a table. Their eyes never left the scene and smirks never left their faces.

"What do you want" I growled

"You" he took a step closer making my possible escape percentage lower

"Go away I'm not interested" he burst out laughing and looked at the vamps standing by the table

"Hear that boys? He thinks he's got a choice! He thinks he can turn me down!" the other boys laughed as well.

'Stupid henchmen' I thought bitterly. I raised my hand to hit him. I forgot that vamps have great senses and fast reflexes…shit… he grabbed my wrist pinning it to the wall and cutting off my right escape route. He pressed his body against mine and pinned up my left wrist. Danm there goes my escape.

"Your so stupid blood bag" his smirk resembled that of a villain in a comic book before they tried to slay a hero. Cocky and victorious. Lips crushed against mine. I struggled in a futile attempt to free myself. The henchmen's voices were harder to hear through all the blood rushing to my ears

"Heh manjoume-san show em who's the superior being!" one of them cheered. Manjoume huh? Well at least now I know my sexual assailants name. Manjoume bit down hard on my lower lip causing me to gasp. He took this moment to invade my mouth. Vainly I attempted to voice a protest but due to the tongue in my mouth it came out incoherent. He licked the roof of my mouth causing a shiver to run up my spin. I gave a whimper inwardly begging this to be a bad dream.

Fubuki's POV

My eyes scanned over the large crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of one of my fellows "blood bags" as the vamps put it my eyes landed on Sho who was talking to a muscular man with a dinosaur bandana. I smiled seeing he was doing ok. Asuka was quietly serving drinks from the punch bowl at her table to Judai and _master_ Johan look alikes. I watched them for a moment. The teal haired boy must've said something to anger the Judai clone because he still had a red hand shaped mark on his cheek. I laughed a little. Edo who was stationed with me by a large table of food and drinks shot me a confused look

"Nothing" I giggled some more "nothing" he gave me his famous 'your crazy' look before sighing and leaning against the wall. I started a look out for the only one of my friends that was unaccounted for. I really didn't expect to see what met my eyes. My hands curled into fists and I ground my teeth.

"That son of a-"

"Fubuki! Calm down." Edo hissed grabbing my wrist so I couldn't beat the crap out of the douche that was trying to molest my friend.

"But Edo don't you see that" I growled. He sighed defeated

"Yes I do. But ruby-chan warned us that this would probably happen"

"But we can't just let it happen to Judai! He's too innocent!" I reasoned

"We have to fubuki… we have to" my shoulders slumped at edo's words… I knew he was right but it didn't stop me from being angry. He smiled trying to cheer me up

"Oh come on fubuki! Let's mess with someone! I'm sure it'll make you feel better" he sounded like he wanted to continue the sentence. Probably something like _'and hopefully me to'_ I looked at his in defeat

"Ok. Who do you wanna mess with." he gave me a sideways glance

"You choose. Who do you wanna help" he gave a small fake cough "or tear to the ground" I smiled a little as a dark teal haired boy approached our table. I pointed

"Him"

~authors notes~

*stabs writers block* take that bitch! *holds up peace sigh* I am victorious! I am very happy that I finally got this chapter finished! I don't have much else to say so… to chara's review corner!

Yamiteddy: I hadn't actually thought of making it his birthday ball ^^' thanks for the idea though!

Dgm-mega fan: thank you ^^

Chrisandersenyuki: thanks ^^ I'm glad you think that

Felina snow: oh yes *laughs maniacally* it won't go smoothly I have much hell to put Ryo through.

Heartofhate1014: writers block is finally gone! Thanks so much for your spell ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Asuka's POV**

My eyes shyly snaked up towards the Judai look alike. Yelling ensued between the boys, as the blood red punch dripped into the cup of the master Johan look alike. What I truly found entertaining was when I first saw them I had thought thought that "Haou", as the Johan look alike had called him, WAS a girl. The black ankle length dress didn't held ether.

"Haou-sama?" I asked quietly. So quietly in fact that I was surprised he even heard me.

"Yes Mrs.?"

"Um… you don't have to answer if you don't want to but… why are you wearing a dress"

"Ha! See I still seem like a boy!" he pointed at Jehu accusingly before composing himself and looking at me.

"You see… I made the mistake of making a bet with that cheating bastard" his thumb went over his shoulder to point at the teal haired boy

"I didn't cheat… you're just a sore loser"

**SLAP**

"You cheated and we both know it!" Jehu rubbed his abused cheek

"I did not!" he ducked to get out of the way of haous' next blow

"Anyway we bet on a human football game, oh what do you call it? The superball?" Jehu bit his lip to keep from laughing

"Superbowl honey super_bowl_"

"Enough from your stupid mouth!" Haou hissed. A dangerous edge in his voice

"Anyway _again_" he shot a glare back in Jehu's direction "the team he said would win won. The stakes were wearing a dress to Johan's birthday." I took this moment to really look at the design. Long stems wrapped around haous thin figure. Thorns covered in blood stuck out dangerously at random points the stems ended with two roses one laid over where his belly button was and the other one blossomed on his chest. It really was an elegant dress and Haou's girlish figure. It was strapless like the one I was currently wearing and cut off before his feet showing off his black and yellow high heels. When I looked up from haous feet he was already fighting with Jehu…again… a sigh escaped my lips

**Judai's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. Hell no. I was NOT about to lose ears **(1) **to this asshole. So…I did the only thing that came to mind… I kneed him… hard… where you really don't want to be kneed. A pained grunt met my ears as my lips were free from his.

"Why you little-"one of the henchmen growled stepping closer. Manjoume held up a hand motioning for him to stop. Lightning flickered in his stormy grey eyes as they connected with my brown ones

"Ill teach you-" he grabbed my shirt collar lifting me off the ground a little "-what happens when you mess with manjoume-sanda!" the wall made a violent collision with my back, causing a pained gasp to escape my lips. His fist leveled with his his face ready to smash into me at any given moment.

"Manjoume-san. What do you think you're doing" the oh so familiar voice purred, it was loaded with enough venom to kill every freaking dinosaur that ever walked the earth. Manjoumes grip on my shirt loosened.

"Just teaching your blood bag some manners Johan-_sama_"

"Oh? I believe he was standing here doing his job when you so rudely interrupted that. If you wanted a drink that's one thing. But kissing and hurting my blood bags is out of the question. If you'd like to continue ill have no choice but to send _you_ out in the world with the various slayer who want your hide, to get me another one" his voice was stern and threatening but civil at the same time. My eyes snapped open as I was lowered to the ground…wait…when had I closed them? Oh well.

"Sorry" manjoume muttered before gesturing to his henchmen that it was time to leave and walking off.

"Thanks for saving me" I muttered reluctantly

"Saving you? Oh no, if you were to get a bruise it would hurt your blood flow. If you weren't being threatened I wouldn't have bothered." Oh what was that sound? Was that the sound of my last straw breaking into a million tiny pieces? I think so.

"Listen here you sadist bastard" I hissed "when someone says thanks, you say you're welcome. Smile. Talk with them a bit. And then move on." Poison spat in Johan's direction "you don't pull such a jackass move like you did" he smiled, amused. And walked away. The bastard.

**Normal POV**

Jehu whistled as Johan walked over

"First jealousy got the better of you then you got yelled at by your damsel in distress. Bad day huh?"

"Shut up Jehu" Johan snapped "I wasn't jealous and he had no right to yell at me"

"Um… Johan…from I heard… he kinda did" Haou muttered

"Oh if you care about the danm blood bag so much why you don't make him feel better"

"Ya know maybe I will."

"Oh boy" Jehu sighed

**~~~just great~~~**

Judai's eyes wouldn't leave his shoes.

'How can he be such an asshole?' the thought only crossed his mind for a moment 'wait…what? Don't I hate him? Why do I care what he thinks?' he tried to convince himself in vain.

"Judai" a hushed voice met the small brunettes' ears. He didn't bother looking up

"If you're here to molest me to just don't bruise me. Master Johan will be angry"

"Idiot look up. It's me" Judai looked through his bangs

"H…aou?"

"The one and only"

"But-but I thought you were dead nii-san!"

"You really thought I would die from a car crash? I thought you knew me better than that" he dramatically put his hand over his forehead like he was gonna faint

"But why are you here? Were you captured to?" he gave a sad smile "kinda…" he opened his mouth to show the reality in his pain

"You're…. You're…"

"One of them. I know. I wasn't always like this Judai. You see the man with orange eyes over there" Haou pointed over his shoulder. Judai nodded

"He converted me to be one of them" Judai's eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh…" he looked up curiously "hey Haou?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing a dress" he sweat dropped

"Please don't ask." It took all of Judai's power not to start laughing hysterically at his older brothers' bad luck. Haou however plastered on a serious face

"Judai. Listen don't take anything Johan says to heart ok? He means well and he really does care… he just… sucks at showing it."

"Isn't that the truth" he muttered. Haou pulled him into an embrace

"Just relax ok? Things will get better" Judai buried his head in haous chest and nodded

"I've got to go alright? I'll see you soon"

"Goodbye nii-san" sorrow hung heavily in his voice. Haou jogged back to Johan and Jehu

"Break his heart and ill break your face" was the only warning Johan got before a swift jab met his stomach.

Ryo's POV

I couldn't remember why I had attended the stupid party anyway. Meaningless dancing, talking and Manjoume one again trying to molest the blood bags. Seriously what was the point in going? I sighed deciding that something to drink was in order. Preferably something alcoholic. A weird sense of impending doom met me as I made my way to a table. Red liquid poured into my cup. I had decided not to bother the blood bags and get it myself. Someone linked their arm through mine

"Hi!" I lifted my emotionless gaze from my drink to who dare enter my personal bubble. A brunette blood bag stood there smiling at me like a dork "I'm fubuki" he introduced another arm linked through my open one

"And I'm edo!" a silverette sung

"Are you having fun?" they asked in unison

"No" I muttered. They looked at each other and then to me

"We can fix that" they chorused oh boy this party now sucks even more.

~Authors notes~

Manjoume: Ok so here's the deal. Chara has chapter 5 written and typed up. However. She will not post it until she gets five reviews. Death threats, flames, things you likes about the story whatever you'd like but she won't update until she get 5.

Chara: manjoume! How dare you almost make me write lemon!

Manjoume: I did no such thing!

Judai: you kinda did asshole

Manjoume: you two need to shut up!

Johan: why the HELL am I STILL acting like a douche?

Chara: because its chapter 4 -.-

Johan: but!

Chara: you weren't an asshole for a little while… until you pissed off your love interest…again…

Judai: yeah you kinda fucked yourself there

Johan: I think manjoume speaks for everyone when he says you two need to shut up.

Chara and Judai: hey!

Ryo: *sighs* ok now that this stupid party thing is almost over Chara won't admit it but she needs ideas. What do you lovely reviewers want her to write? Shell most likely edit chapter 5 on what you say. So please give some ideas or chapter 6 won't be coming for a while…

**(1)- **It's a loveless reference when you lose your virginity you lose your kitty ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edo's POV**

The blunette sighed fixing a pissed off expression on his pretty face. He took a drink and tried his best to ignore us

"Don't be like that" I whined "we don't bite"

"You do" fubuki chimed innocently. This didn't seem to help his mood

"Why must the idiots always be attracted to me?" the blunette asked to no one in particular

"There's no need to be mean" fubuki faked hurt pretty danm well

"Yes there is blood bag" he hissed

"His name is fubuki not blood bag" I matched his tone. Fubuki tried his best to stay out of the conversation by hugging the blunettes arm closer to him and tracing circles in the fabric from my grip on his left arm I could feel him relax a little

"You could at least tell us your name" fubuki mumbled sadly continuing with his circles

"Ryo" the man reluctantly replied.

"Ryo" I liked how the name felt on my tongue "nice name"

"So how do you know master Johan" fubuki looked up at the blunette questioningly

"I converted him" I took a glance at fubuki. Knowing him he wasn't scared of this guy one bit

"Really? So that whole you-give-a human-your-blood instant vamp thing is true?" he nodded

"What other things are true about vampires?" I asked completely dropping my too happy child act. He relaxed further when I let go of his arm. I leaned against the table behind me.

"Like can you fly" I made it simpler for the vamp

"Can you go out in sunlight?" fubuki followed up

"Do holy items burn?" I continued

"Is it true that you can only die by being beheaded?"

"Enough questions!" Ryo hissed. Fubuki and I shut our mouths and looked at him

"Well?"

"Yes. Yes we chose not to because slayers have files of what we look like and who we are. No they just give us headaches and no." fubuki nodded liking the answers

"One more question…" Ryo looked down at the brunette

"When will we be able to see you again?" he shrugged

"Whenever I feel like coming over"

"Goodbye then… the parties almost over" fubuki pecked him on the lips and ran back to our station. I mirrored Fubuki' actions and ran like hell back to my brunette friend incase Ryo was pissed.

"Nice night eh lover boy" I heard someone laugh back where Ryo was. Oh boy we were gonna get it

**Judai's POV**

I should be pissed. I should be furious. But I'm not… they'd taken everything from me. My freedom, my friends safety, my blood, my dignity, my brother, hell one tried to take my innocence but I couldn't bring myself to be angry… I couldn't hate them. I still can't understand why… maybe its _him_... I'm glad he saved me… but… he could have ya know, at least lied about why he saved me… I feel absolutely worthless the way he always seems to do that. Haous' voice replayed in my mind

"_He means well and he really does care"_

That's a lie. Like hell he gives a shit about how I feel. As long as my blood flows for him he won't care what I think. He wants a servant, and food. I felt my bangs fall over my eyes. Nothing more than that…

'_Accept it Judai. He'll never see you as more than-wait… what! W-why do I even care? I hardly know the guy! How _the hell_ could I feel this way about him?'_ I rubbed my temples trying to stop the upcoming headache.

**Haou's POV**

"Ok so how do I do this" Jehu scoffed

"You sound like some desperate love struck human"

"Shut up Jehu!" a sigh escaped my lips. If there's one thing I've learned in my few years as a servant to Jehu it's that he's the only person who can piss off the calm cruel vamp of the century. Maybe it's because their brothers...

"Shut up both of you!" the twin blunettes looked at me. "Johan. Goddanm! Judai doesn't like people like you pretend to be. You're not impressing him you're making him feel like shit! Be nice! God it's not that hard!" the teal eyed boy blinked

"Be nice?"

"Yes Johan be nice."

"b-but I don't know how to do that!" I face palmed

"Ok baby steps. Baby steps" Jehu snickered at my obvious frustration. The sudden urge to shoot him was unbearable. Too bad. No gun.

"Ok first don't be so cocky."

"Be nice to his friends" Jehu followed up

"Let ruby tell you the rest. It's almost time for us to take our leave."

"Ruby?"

"Are you gonna keep repeating what I say like an idiot or are you gonna do something about it?"

"Do something about it" he muttered like a little boy.

"Little brother as much as I'd like to stay and chat its past haous' bed time" I blushed a deep scarlet as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"J-Jehu!" he rested his face by mine.

"Yes your majesty?" he playfully bit my ear causing my face-if possible-to get hotter.

"Try not to strip poor Haou until you get OUT of my house. It's almost morning." Jehu pouted

"You're so mean Johan!"

"Yeah whatever. Out of my house." He pointed to the door

**Manjoumes POV**

You think you can make a fool of me eh? Protecting that stupid blood bag? He won't be yours to protect soon Johan-sama. He'll be mine by sundown tomorrow. You'll see.

~authors notes~

Yay 8 reviews! I'm very happy to announce that this is my first story that made it past chapter four!

Johan: god! Finally were getting somewhere

Chara: I have to say I'm happy as well

Fubuki: that was fun

Ryo: no it wasn't

Fubuki: aww you didn't like my kiss!

Ryo: w...uh…bu… yes…..

Fubuki: yay! *glomps

Chara: well I guess its time for charas review corner!

Yamiteddy: thanks for the idea! I think I'll use it!

4evadaydreamer: *laughs* Haou in a dress was a random last minute thing for me, but it turned out well Judai: *hugs* yay! I'm someone's favorite!

Dgm-mega fan: here's your update

Chrisandersenyuki: only time will tell

Heartofhate1014: don't worry he's getting better!

Luvingrandomness: oh yeah Haou is SO in charge of those two

Blackcat0989: I know right?

Felina snow: I can't get spiritshipping out in this chapter so have some dark spiritshipping ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Ruby's POV**

"Master Johan?" I silently pushed the door to my masters room open. The clacking sound of keys on his laptop filled the room

"What is it ruby? I'm busy."

"Master you need to eat. If you continue to insist on over working you at least have to have a drink" he spared me a quick look

"I'm not over working myself. I have to make up for what I missed during last night's party." I sighed and set down his coffee. The clacking sounds stopped.

"Whose blood did you mix in it today?" my breath caught in my throught

"I-I'm sorry master Johan… but I saw you hadn't been drinking! You needed blood soon…"

"So you laced my coffee with my toys blood?" I bowed

"I'm sorry master Johan" he took a drink

"You didn't answer my question. Whose blood is in it today?"

"Edo's" I answered quietly.

"Ruby."

"Yes master?"

"Your forgiven" I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips

"If-" I felt my muscles tense "-you tell me one more thing" I bowed my head respectfully

"Yes?"

"Yesterday I was informed by Haou that you know what I can use to…" I looked up a little straining to hear his mumbles

"Excuse me Johan-sama but what did you say?" his face was redder than the blood in his coffee

"How do I make Judai love me?" I couldn't help but smirk

"First genuinely care, second don't treat the other blood bags like crap, third at least act like you did before you were converted" it was his turn to look shocked. I turned and walked towards the door.

"Hey" I looked over my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Thanks ruby…" I smiled

"That's the first time you've said that since you changed…"

**Judai's POV**

Ruby entered our room smiling

"Good morning guys!" she sang

"What do we have on tap for today ruby-chan?" fubuki yawned sitting up

"Asuka, you're helping me and amethyst cook, Edo, sho you're helping the other beasts clean. Judai your playing waiter at lunch and dinner and finally fubuki you're helping Johan practice dueling" I stopped

"Johan-sama _duels_?"

"Yes why?" I faked a smile

"No reason" fubuki shot me a look that was a cross between '_help me'_ and '_were so screwed' _thankfully ruby didn't see it.

"Ok then… Edo, Sho meet topaz in the dining room. Fubuki go to the room I told you never to enter without master Johan. Judai, you're free till lunch. Asuka come with me." Asuka stood up silently following ruby out of the room. Edo and sho followed up shooting worried looks back at me and fubuki. When the door closed, fubuki stood up

"Wish me luck Judai" I swallowed as he took the exit himself.

'I wonder what time it is…' I rolled over so I was lying on my back 'hmmm I don't think they'll mind if I look around' I pushed myself up and stood by the door. Listening for voices. I pushed the door open a crack and snuck out. The unbearable urge to hum the mission impossible theme came over me, which I eagerly gave into. The stairs creaked and whined as I tried to sneak down them. When I had finally reached the bottom of the seemingly endless stairs the ballroom opened up in front of me. A smile creeped onto my face as I walked into the elegant room.

**Johan's POV**

I trotted down the stairs; the quiet sound of humming met my ears. Footsteps landed gracefully on the floor in front of me. The beautiful brunette boy danced, eyes closed, with his imaginary partner. A smile graced my lips as I stepped onto the ballroom floor unnoticed

**Judai's POV**

A Hand met mine intertwining our fingers, before I could open my eyes another hand positioned itself on my waist. I looked at my new partner in fear and surprise… which escalated when I saw who it was

"Johan?" my arm was forcibly pulled over my head as a gesture to spin. I took it only to be pulled tightly back to my master as I faced him again. He put on that usual cocky smile as we danced around the empty room. I glared.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you have somewhere to be? Like stealing candy from a baby or ruining someone else's life?" he chuckled.

"Now now I'm not that mean ju-chan" my cheeks heated up at the nickname

"But that would be a lie. You've destroyed at _least _5 people's lives with your needs"

"Oh?" our moves sped up a little. His grip on my hand tightened

"And you've never hurt someone else for your own needs Judai" my eyes widened as flashbacks hid behind them

"If they had given me a choice I would've needed to" I was almost surprised _I _could hear it with how quiet the noise was

"What…happened?"

"Heh" my voice was somewhere between humor and coldness "you think I'm suddenly gonna tell you my life story?" he smiled, not a trace of his cocky-emotionlessness accompanied it

"I guess that makes sense" he spined me around again.

"Johan-sama-"

"You can call me Johan"

"Johan, the servants here… they're your cards am I right?" he blinked in surprise

"Yes. Yes they are. How'd you figure that out?"

"I'd seen them in card form before." He nodded a little

"Hey ju-chan?" I made the mistake of looking him in the eye. Those beautiful teal eyes. Get a hold of yourself Judai! He's talking!

"-really hate me?" teal took on a sadder darker color

"Lets review shall we? You've captured me, drank my blood, hurt my friends, almost let me be molested, said you'd have let me be molested if violence wasn't involved, and completely destroyed my life" I saw his eyes get darker

"Oh… I se-"

"And yet... I don't hate you"


	7. Chapter 7

**Judai's POV**

I almost smirked when I saw his expression, it was somewhere between disbelief and shock. He hesitated a moment before continuing his steps.

"You…don't?"

"Crazy isn't it? I know I should. And I try as hard as I possibly can… but I don't" he smiled and twirled me

"I see" I saw his smile flatter a little "I'm sorry for all of this" I hadn't expected the genuine apology. You see… I never saw something like that coming… if I had I would have come up with some kind of response, but because I didn't id have to go to plan B

"What time is lunch?" he rose an eyebrow. Danm. Operation change-the-subject-as-fast-as-humanly-possible seems to be failing.

"Whenever you feel like eating?"

"No. _your _lunch I'm serving today." It felt a little easier to talk without the whole, I'm-better-than-you-my-pet tenseness there. He put on a thoughtful expression.

"Oh I guess it's in about a half an hour" I nodded

"Who's coming for it? We don't serve you unless some other vamp will be there" it may have been a trick of the light or something but I swear I saw him flinch when I said vamp.

"Manjoume" he answered. I felt my body tense up at the mention of that…that… that douche! Now I had to serve him lunch? Christ! Is the world against me this week? I sighed and broke away from Johan's grip.

"I have to go get ready… like you said… lunch is soon." I let my bangs fall over my eyes and walked away, trying my best not to look back…

**Manjoume POV**

I couldn't help but smirk, the perfect plan. Not only would I get the brunette but he would come to me willingly… well if mind control is considered willingly… well it doesn't matter, he'll be mine.

"Master manjoume, were here" a teenage girl said opening my door

"Thanks misa," while I _was_ after Judai didn't mean I couldn't seduce girls along the way. I lifted her chin up and looked into her frightened green eyes. She tried to shy away from my touch but I tightened my grip.

"Please master manjoume" she struggled to break free "you have lunch now"

"Lunch can wait" I purred seductively. Her eyes widened stupid blood bag was saved by A loud 'EH-HEM' that rung from the door of Johan's mansion. glaring at the small-very angry-girl that had interrupted me I reluctantly let go of misa and stalked towards the door making sure to give the stupid little cat/squirrel-girl thing my world famous death glare. She returned it and opened the door as quickly as possible almost succeeding at waping me in the face. I gave a manly **((1)** girlish) huff and stomped into the mansion like I owned it (like a child) because I should have. Inside there was yet another girl. She was older and wore a tan shirt with a large hole in the upper center of her chest where a purple jewel was implanted in her skin she also wore faded jeans, she had shoulder length pale blonde hair and purple eyes. A long tan tail stuck out behind her and one of her cat ears twitched.

"Hello manjoume-sama please follow me" she kept her eyes on the ground and her voice portrayed no emotion

"What's your name" she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper

"Amethyst, please manjoume-sama take a seat in the dining room" she glared daggers at me. I just shrugged it off and looked over to my host… who was very deep in thought… that was new for him… something was up. Of course I'm smart enough to see his temper will rise when I bring it up and if I make a comment I'll sealing my deal with death.

"Good afternoon Johan" I greeted. He looked at me and plastered on a fake smile

"Good afternoon manjoume-san" I made a small bowing gesture. A heavenly voice rung from behind me, showing a mix of pure hatred and a failed attempt at lack of emotion

"Today's lunch is escargot, French bread, and German chocolate cake." The small nearly helpless brunette stood behind me. Looking back I couldn't help but lick my lips. The brunette wore a tight fitting red shirt and white pants. He set down two wine glasses in front of Johan and I before he held wrist over Johans' glass. He slit it without a second thought and let his blood drain into the cup, when it was near full he twisted his wrist so the bleeding would temporarily stop before holding his wrist over my glass. My mouth watered thinking about how succulent his blood would be. He dotted his cut with the cloth in his free hand and bowed. He ran off to get our food.

"So manjoume, what is yubel doing to over throw the order now?" Johan looked at me seriously

"She doesn't have much of a plan at the moment but she keeps mumbling something about slayers" I replied. To those who don't understand. Hello, I am manjoume. I'm the supreme kings' spy. I am simply here to tell Johan what yubels' kingdom is planning. She is the only one with enough stupidity to attack the supreme kings' court. Satan have mercy on her soul. I picked up my glass and held it to my lips, tipping it ever so slightly so the crimson liquid would flow into my mouth. It was like honey-no chocolate-no something better… the taste kept changing from one sweet sensation to another. It was dark tasting like vengeance that would never be won. anger never properly showed. A burden that was too painful to bare. I wanted it all to myself oh yes that blood bag would belong to me by the end of the hour. He'd be begging me to take him with me. Oh how I loved this wonderful feeling. He would be mine.

~Authors notes~

Finally! It's like past midnight right now and I need to sleep!

Judai: no kidding you've been keeping us up with you to!

Johan: yeah! Why could you just finish this in the danm morning?

Chara: Johan poor poor naive Johan it is morning!

Johan: 2am doesn't count!

Judai: I agree

Chara: fine *cries*

Haou and Jehu: why weren't we in this chapter!

Chara: relax! You'll be in the next one I promise!

Haou: if you're lying I'll kill you

Jehu: you mean send her to the stars?

Haou: shut the hell up 4 kids is finally giving up on us

Chara: that's right! Listen one and all! I heard 4 kids is going out of business! Best news ever right!

Judai: anyway please review Chara loves reading them

Chara: got that right! See ya all soon for my next update!

To keep manjoume from lying the authoress had to fill in what it was really like because he has a twisted mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Judais POV

I clenched my teeth to keep myself from punching that son-of-a-bitch in the face. I happily retreated the scene to get the food for them. it sickened me knowing that scum was enjoying my blood and the smirk on his face made it hard to keep my violent side contained.

"Judai" a blonde girl said looking at me sadly "please relax. Its only lunch. He'll be gone in an hour"

"I know but I can't keep myself from hating him!" amethyst took a deep breath and looked at me seriously

"It's ok to hate him as much as you want. You only have to survive this an hour. But listen." I looked down at the plates I was holding

"What?"

"Don't. Under any circumstances look manjoume in the eye"

"Why not?"

"Just take my word for it ok?"

"Ok" I muttered walking off with the plates. I set one in front of Johan and had to contain myself from smashing the other over manjoumes head. I put it down and walked to stand by the door I watched them eat and talk while I stood there for what felt like forever until manjoume stood up. He walked over to me causing me to freeze up he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly

"Thank you for lunch" he said smirking. He brought his eyes up to mine. They flashed red, but when I tried to ask about it my mouth wouldn't move. Orders came into my head and my body acted on them.

"manjoume-sama!" I called like a school girl latching on to him "please don't leave me here! Take me with you!" I struggled against it but manjoume only smiled

"It seems as if your blood bag doesn't want to be here" I tried to yell… I tried to scream… but nothing came out "he's so intent on coming with me I almost thing you should" his voice was sly and devious; I wanted Johan to see so I tried to scream. Only a weak high pitched whine came out. Johan raised an eye brow and responded quickly

"no." I thanked god until…

"Judai what do you think about this? Don't you want to come with me?"

"I wanna go with manjoume-sama" I glared at Johan angrily "let me go with him!" my struggling was becoming weaker and weaker as the orders completely took over my body. Johan looked hurt for a moment before shrugging

"No"

"Let me go with him you asshole!" the orders weren't what I'd call 'in character'

"Fine brat" he hissed anger showed in his eyes

'_No… no… no no no nonononono! Don't say that Johan! Please don't say that!' _manjoume smirked

"Come along Judai" he said dragging me out of there

Johan POV

Why? Why did he suddenly want to leave? He was just fine until manjoume kissed his hand… maybe he really likes that… danmit! I should have tried it! Ugh I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't I think if that! I let my head fall onto the table. Maybe Haou and Jehu could help me get him back… I sighed and hauled myself up the stairs. I had work to do before dinner…

Haou POV

Jehu offered his hand to help me out of the car; I ignored it and got up myself. I couldn't help but smile when he pouted

"You're such an idiot"

"But I'm your idiot!" I rolled my eyes and approached the door where a small purple haired girl stood. Her eyes cast on the ground and her eyes were filled with sorrow

"ruby-chan?" I asked clearly worried "what is it" her eyes shot up to me, she looked about ready to cry

"M-manjoume-sama… he took Judai away… manjoume brainwashed him but Johan couldn't see it…" anger bubbled in my chest.

"Johan let manjoume WHAT?" she flinched

"Please Haou-sama please talk some sense into him" by now tears had begun streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't worry ruby-chan ill do whatever I can" a small smile graced her lips

"Thank you Haou-sama" she respectfully opened the door for Jehu and I. amethyst stood on the inside looking as-if not more-depressed than ruby. She tried to smile at us but it looked pained. She turned and began leading us to Johan's dining room. Now I thought the female gem beasts looked bad compared to him they were rays of sunshine. His clothes and hair were messy, his eyes red and puffy from tears. His face had become paler and he was talking to himself. I nearly couldn't take it; I'd never seen my masters' brother so hurt. I wanted to slap and comfort him at the same time.

"Why didn't I think of it first..."

"Johan…" I muttered

"Why couldn't I see…"

"Johan please talk to us" I pleaded

"I almost had him…"

**SLAP**

Oh crap Jehu'd had enough of this

"Get a hold on yourself! You can't keep sulking on a trick!" Johan looked up shocked and wide eyed

"A trick?"

"Yes dumbass!" Jehu hissed "don't you remember who manjoume is? You gave him judais blood and let them lock eyes! God bro open your eyes!"

"Wait… so Judai…"

"Doesn't love him and you've put him at the mercy of that asshole!" his eyes widened even more at the realization

"How could I be so stupid?"

"Love Johan love" Jehu said simply, glaring.

"Ok so are we gonna sit or are we gonna start saving my little brother" they both looked to me

"Little brother?" I raised an eye brow

"Ok so I look just like him, threatened Johan if he hurt him, and he hugged me at the party. And you _still _haven't figured that out?

"Nope" they replied in unison I rolled my eyes

"Let's go."

~authors notes~

Chara: hell yeah!

Judai: Johan I hate you SO much right now

Johan: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was blinded by love!

Judai: so because you were blinded by love you told manjoume he could have me?

Manjoume: hahaha yes he did mind slave (lol marik)

Judai: save me!

Johan: *beats the ever-living crap out of manjoume* touch him again I dare you

Haou: *sighs* at least he's finally getting the point

Jehu: this is fun it's like watching us get together only more innocent and with more problems

Haou: so it's nothing like us

Jehu: nope not at all

Judai: manjoume was supposed to say this but since he's now in the emergency room I'm doing it for him! It's time for charas review corner!

Yamiteddy: thank you so much ^^ that means a lot

Chrisandersonyuki: don't worry they will dance again in the future!

Yuri n' chuka: yay someone cares that I cried!

Judai: yay I'm loved

Haou: kuro likes me better!

Judai: *sticks tongue out at Haou* and yes the nick name ju-chan is very annoying!

Johan: even when I say it ju-chan

Judai: *blushes* no…

Luvingrandomness: oh yes but you have to admit she seems like shed have a bad temper

Dgm-mega fan: thanks for your review

Heartofhate1014: Johan: thank you for apologizing

Chara & Judai: yay cookies! *eats*

Johan: ow! *rubs hands*

Chara: plushie…? *takes and hugs* thank you tony-chan!

Darkcrookiez02: they will soon ^^ thanks for your review

Felina snow: manjoume is EVIL poor Judai T.T


	9. Chapter 9

**Judais POV**

I've now been here for three days, in those three I've tried to run away twice… but I haven't given up hope yet! I'm getting out this time! …if I can unchain myself from this wall… maybe I could kill manjoume in his sleep… or string him along like it's all ok… like I've given up already… it's a good plan but… resisting him would be harder if I make him think I have no problem with it…. I realize at this point that Haou is probably devising some genius plan to save me. But as long as he only has the dumbass Andersen duo I'm most like screwed… for the millionth time I struggled against the chains hoping that my weak human strength would break them. I sighed and relaxed my strength… I can't let manjoume know I'm gone until I'm far away from here… I stopped fighting against the chains when footsteps sounded outside my door. If I was gonna pull my plan off I was gonna need to fool everyone voices went back and forth outside

"Whys he so interested in a kid?"

"I don't know, I think it's something about his rivalry with Johan-sama. Apparently he came back from johans lunch with the kid he managed to take over. He said Johan hated the kid in the first place so it was easy to get him" the voices faded out along with the footsteps I hung my head

'Has…he really hated me all along...' the thought itself made my chest ache 'then I am…just a toy to him… you know… at this point he's probably convinced Haou not to save me….' with each passing moment the shackles around my wrists felt colder and heavier

"…looks like… I'll be here for a while…" I let myself slip into a shallow slumber enjoying the small amount of warmth in the darkness of my mind.

**Haou POV**

I'm pretty sure if I bite my lip one more time I'll die of blood loss. I continuously tried to work myself into judais mind but I always lost concentration. We were currently in a hotel room so our traveling wouldn't take as long. Jehu was out forming a get-together with manjoume and Johan was asleep. I closed my eyes and tried again only to be interrupted by the door opening.

"Were meeting him tomorrow at his place." Jehu walked in; he dropped his back pack, and leaned against the desk I was sitting at.

"Good" I muttered. Right now I know I look like all hell. My hair is a tangled mess from how many times I've pulled at it in frustration, my eyes are bloodshot from being open so much. I was a so pale I could've been mistaken for a ghost and I had claw marks down my left arm from digging my nails into it so much. "We'll have to sneak across the border to yubel and then kick the plan into action. He doesn't know Johan is coming so well sneak him in. then I clam to have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet up with Johan while you distract manjoume. Well get Judai and get Johan the hell outta there with the boy. Then we finish our lunch and get back here" Jehu smiled picking up the discarded bag and unzipping it. He pulled out a crimson red water bottle. He'd torn the label paper off and drained some poor idiot to make it look like it did. My stomach did a painful flip. I'd never liked drinking human life like the monster Jehu had made me, but he and I both knew it was necessary.

"I'm not thirsty" I whispered as he held the bottle out to me. He sighed and smirked at me

"You need this blood Haou. Now we can do this the easy way or the fun way" he sat on the desk while uncapping the bottle. I stared at him funny as he took a sip

"Fun wa-"the bastard slammed his lips to mine. In shock I made a move to gasp, before I could get any air to my lungs a warm thick liquid over my tongue with the help of another. I opened my eyes and glared at Jehu who pulled away wiping a small line of blood off his chin with his sleeve. I growled and snatched the bottle from his hands holding the opening to my lips I managed to get a gulp down without losing the small amount of food I had eaten that day. After that I settled with smaller sips.

"Well tell Johan the plan in the car tomorrow. But one more thing. What will you do if a servant or guard finds you?" Jehu asked jumping down and walking over to the bed Johan didn't already claim. He plopped down and looked at me with curiosity

"Servants believe everything you say and guards" I smirked "manjoume always chooses humans for that job" Jehu smirked and layed back on the bed; I took a sip from the bottle and took my eyes off my lover. I closed my eyes again and tried to reach Judai power coursed through my veins as I felt my physical form become useless. And my spirit form found itself in a black abyss; I floated over what looked like water, words rung around in through the darkness.

"There not coming" one female voice giggled

"He said that Johan hated the kid in the first place to it was easy to get him" a man's voice said casually

"You'll die here because they never cared!" I flinched at that one. Luckily it was quickly replaced

"Judai there never coming. See how easily he gave you up? He never wanted you" I scowled when manjoumes voice made itself known.

"Judai!" I called as I began running through the darkness "Judai where are you?" I called a small silhouette appeared as I continued running. Seeing it I moved faster

"Judai!" I called as I got near I made out a small boy, no older than five, sobbing, back turned to me. His legs were out on both sides of him bent in a way that was possible but didn't seem the least bit comfortable to me. His arms were firmly planted in front of him in his attempt to keep himself off the ground. Tears came fast and plentiful from his red puffy eyes. I crouched down beside him, gently putting my hand on his back. He looked at me in a panic fear stinging the big brown eyes. He fell to the side I wasn't on in an attempt to get away from me. He used his arms to pull himself backward a few feet before gulping

"w-who are you" his voice was cracked and low from lack of use. I smiled at this.

"Just someone who wants to help you Judai" I walked over and hugged the smaller version of my brother "you need to tell me where in the mansion you are ok? Me and your love are coming to get you"

"My l-love?" the boy asked his eyes weren't any less fearful than before

"Yes, neither of you really know it yet. But everything will be ok. "The boy nodded a little and tried to smile.

"Go up the small staircase to the attic look for a trap door that will lead you into a dark stone stairway. I'm in one of the rooms there… I don't know which one though…" he looked down

"Judai I promise I'll see you tomorrow ok? Don't listen to the voices here." I stood up "there're lying" my spirit form began disappearing from the boys' sight.

"Wait!" he yelled before I was completely gone. I opened my eyes to see sunlight. Id the time talking to Judai took longer than expected. It was alright though. I have all the info I need.

~authors notes~

Yaaaaay new chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't update for so long *rubs back of head* I went on a vacation got back and felt lazy so I ended up putting writing this for quite a while. Any way update is here

Jehu: I like this chapter! I get to be perverted and still seem sweet

Haou: you. Are. A. douche.

Jehu: I know

Johan: so let me get this straight I was asleep the entire chapter!

Everyone: yup

Judai: now get your ass over here and save me before I give up all hope!

Johan: on it!

Chara: because manjoumes still in the hospital ill announce that it's time for charas review corner!

**Luvingrandomness: *laughs* I couldn't agree more with your first statement**

Yuri n' chuka: were killing Edward Cullen! Yes! *pulls chainsaw and flame thrower out of nowhere* I wanna help I wanna help

Judai: stop calling me that!

Haou: I couldn't agree more. They really are stupid.

Johan & Jehu: hey!

Haou: *ignoring them* and that sounds good once you're done killing Edward all of us will be waiting at our hotel.

Chara: mmmm food sounds good

Haruka: can I come?

Chara: you're a spirit you can't eat

Haruka: wanna bet?

Chara: yes I do!

Johan: uh oh we'd better get the hell out of here.

Judai: agreed. *runs away*

**Crisandersenyuki: lol **

Heartofhate1014: *hugs* other than you beating Johan that may have been the best review I've ever gotten!

Judai: *trys to use a spell and blows up misawa* oops…

Johan: *cowering in fear behind Haou and Jehu* s-save me… she's g-gonna kill me

Manjoume: *back from the hospital* hey everyon-

Judai: *Judai beats him with book until he gets concussion * die creeper!

**Dgm-mega fan: here's your update. But because I'm evil Johan won't save Judai until the NEXT chapter.**

Felina snow: *rubs back of head* I know I know that explanation sucked but I couldn't come up with anything else! Anyway ill try to update as soon as possible! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Haou's POV**

"Clear "I whispered sprinting from our hiding spot. I took cover behind a tree followed by Johan and Jehu. We were currently in phase one of operation save-Judai-before-he-is-hurt-killed-or-worse

"Clear" I continued running again. You see. Human territory is far different from vamp territory. Our territory is called Jim because he is our leader. Were really just crossing a country side is human eyes but they don't see who is and isn't a vamp around them. We were almost there when he found me to!

"Excuse me miss but I must escort you back to your own country" a black haired vamp hissed looking at me. I felt my fists clench around his neck. I wasn't really processing the situation due to my endless amount of rage

"Miss? Did you just say miss?" I said in a dangerously quiet voice. He clawed at my hand trying to remove the threatening grip. He made airy sounds in a bad attempt at getting oxygen through it. I tightened my fist around his neck

"Answer the question" I hissed

"Yes" he managed to squeak through the lack of air. I ground my teeth and flicked my wrist. A sickening cracking sound came from the poor asshole before I dropped the dead vamp.

"Let's go" I said no letting my threatening aura up one bit as we snuck across the rest of the border. We were safely in yubel with only a small while to go to get to manjoumes house.

"I told you you look like a girl" Jehu laughed I glared at the ground angry I couldn't strangle him like I had that guard. He just smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him in a protective fashion. Johan rolled his eyes and began walking faster obviously not wanting to see whatever was gonna happen next. Jehu bit my ear playfully and kissed my neck; the bastard only did such jesters to make my face heat up… I swear I hate him…

"Were almost there jehu try to keep your pants on" Johan muttered in front of us. The dumbass Anderson duo and I finally reached the side of manjoume's mansion, Jehu started feeling around the wall for the right brick. One moved a little when his hand passed over it causing Jehu to smirk. He pushed it in and looked at Johan.

"You know the way to your post. Stay hidden and wait for Haou" he smiled. Johan nodded a determined expression dominating his features. He walked through the door created by the cliché trick. Jehu and I reached to the front of manjoumes mansion as the door moved shut and pressed the doorbell. the black haired douche himself opened the door to us. He smirk/smiled and let us in.

"So why did you want the sudden get-together" manjoume asked leading us to the room we were gonna eat in

"Oh we just never talk to you manjoume! And I myself would like to know what yubel is planning" I added loud enough for him to hear it but quieter than the rest of my sentence. Manjoume smirked a little. Why didn't you just ask Johan?" we approached the table

"Alas, my younger brother refuses to say anything about it" Jehu sighed dramatically. Manjoume pulled my chair back like one would for a girl. For the mission I had to swallow my pride and smile at him. Let me tell you in all my life that was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Jehu sat next to me and manjoume across from us. We started small talk and waited for lunch. I debated if it was a good time to start the real plan.

'No…not yet…"

**Judai's POV**

Around noon a small looking blond girl with frightened green eyes hurried in she held out a tray of food with a slab of meat a roll of bread and a clay cup full of water. She put it in front of me and unchained one of my arms. I looked at her helplessly the girls eyes filled with pity

"I'm sorry Judai-sama…I really am… please forgive me…" I smiled at her a little

"Of course its ok, but I never caught your name"

"Misa" she whispered. I finished the food and let her take the tray. She seemed to busy thinking to realize the clay cup wasn't there or that she's left my arm unchained. I looked down at the half drunk water and picked it up. I held the clay cup to my lips and tilted it a little getting the remaining liquid down my throat. I made a move to put it down, but when I did the cup slipped from my grip and shattered. I gasped in shock at the sharp pieces scattered over the floor

**Haou's POV**

"Excuse me" I said politely standing up "but where's your bathroom"

"Down that hallway" manjoume said pointing a smile placed on his lips. I nodded and walked. Once out of ear shot and sight I broke into a run.

**Judais POV**

One piece of the shattered cup stood out to me, it was bigger than the others. It was sharp and long. I ran my fingers over it

'Maybe I can end this horrible nightmare… no one's coming anyway…" I picked up the small clay shard

**Haou's POV**

Johan stood against a pillar biting his lip and fiddling with his shirt

"Johan!" I called slowing down as I neared the blunette

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah! Let's get moving" he and I darted up the 'small stairs' as little Judai called them. We moved swiftly through the other directions Judai gave me before we came to the final hallway. Johan and I nodded to each other and began opening doors looking for Judai.

**Jehu's POV**

Continuing small talk with someone you wanted to punch was hard. Really really hard. I wish I could have taken my glass cup and thrown it at him. Maybe one of the shards would kill him….

"Yubel is also planning to use slayers as fighters and send them after the people in our country. She doesn't realize they'll kill her to…"

"That is pretty stupid"

'_Like you'_ I added bitterly in my head

"So what's got you so interested in that Judai blood-bag?"

"Well he's cute… and he's something I could steal him from Johan" he smirked "…but why do you care Jehu? Are you a part of his rescue team or something" he laughed, I followed up laughing

"Yeah I am" my eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

"What?" manjoume looked at me seriously?

"Nothing! I'm just pulling your leg" I smiled

"No you're not… oh crap Judai!" manjoume got up and started running I followed trying to stop him with-seeing how much stronger I was than him- out any problem.

"I was kidding!" I called pulling his arm back

"Misa!" he called "get amon and my gun!" anger flashed through my veins. A gun? He was gonna hurt one of them… Haou…Johan… hell I'll be angry if he kills Judai! And seeing as I was the only one here to do so. I was going to stop him. I wrapped my hand around his throat and shoved him against the wall

"I can't let you do that" I whispered tightening my grip. He gasped in pain

"And what are you gonna do eh? Even if you kill me I have trained assassins here who could kill you precious companions without a second thought. I growled and tightened my grip.

"You son of a-"pain shot through my back. My eyes widened and I felt blood escape my lips. The world only got duller and duller from there. The last thing I remember hearing was manjoume saying

"Good work, he won't be a problem" before darkness swallowed me completely.

**Judais POV**

"If this is the only way out of this nightmare so be it." I whispered pulling the shard to my neck. "I don't have anything left to lose" I pulled the shard over my throat. Hopefully ending my existence in this world.

~authors notes~

Cliffy! Will Judai survive? Who else will die because of manjoume! Will Johan get there in time! Or will his precious Judai fall into the hands of death! The faster you review the faster I update!

Judai: I wanna live! Johan save me!

Johan: I want to but Haou and I's scene is frozen!

Jehu: Haou you better be happy I died for you

Haou: *cries* I sorta kinda miss you!

Chara: I know I'm such a bitch for leaving it here but I love you all!

Chrisandersenyuki: sadly I don't think Haou will be able to…

**Yuri 'n chuka: *gives you flaming chainsaw* please please please kill manjoume for me! I'm very angry with him!**

**Johan: why does everyone here insist on me getting hurt! I'm not the bad guy anymore!**

**Haou: shut up. I like the idea. If you hurt Judai I'll have to make your eternity a living hell you know.**

Kirei ryuusei: manjoume can only use his compulsion if he has recently drunk the blood of said victim. And he doesn't understand until it's too late!

**Luvingrandomness: yup looks like Jehu screwed up… god I feel bad for this chapter but its part of the plot…**

Felina snow: little Judai: *sniffles* really?

Johan: I'm still on my way to saving him

**Ritzy-kun: thank you very much!**

Heartofhate1014: Johan: thank you for not beating me with the paddle

Chara: *Cries* I'm so sorry this chapter is so sad!

Haou: I almost made it out with everyone to! Danm stupid ass dead Jehu *only mad because his love is gone*


	11. Chapter 11

**Johans POV**

I opened a new door as quickly as the last expecting the blur of grey to hit my eyes... but it wasn't just grey… a mass amount of red pooled around a body. The scene in front of me did many things. One almost gave me a heart attack. Two, made me wanna throw up. And three, haunted my nightmares for years to come. In front of me was a fully conscious Judai. Blood gushing out of a fatal slash on his neck. He was slumped against a wall with a bloody shard of clay held tightly in his hand.

"JUDAI!" I yelled rushing forward to his side.

"Jo…han" he whispered pain in his dull brown eyes. I sat next to him and licked his neck sealing the wound and any inside injuries that may have been there. By now Haou had made it to my side, he wiped away the tears in his eyes and put his hand over the brunette weakly beating heart.

"Its gonna be ok … its gonna be ok" I whispered more to myself than Haou or Judai. Haou uncuffed his other hand. I picked the small brunette up bridal style and nodded to Haou. We stood up

BANG!

Both our eyes widened, we whipped around to see a human with a gun and manjoume smirking at us

"You thought you could get away?" he asked walking into the room. I tightened my grip on Judai who responded with a weak moan.

"You thought I'd give up _my_ prize so easily?"

"Judai's not a prize!" I hissed glaring venomously at him. Judai was luckily quickly coming back. From all the blood I had taken from his at multiple times his body had gotten use to mass blood loss. His brown eyes got more and more life with each moment.

"Oh? I believe that's all you see him as. Unless you love my blood bag" I scoffed

"Love is a fake concept. His blood is all I care for" Judai now fully back with three fourths of his strength he bitch slapped me across my face. The small boy managed to jump out of my arms as I fell backward

"What was that for!" I yelled clutching my cheek

"That last comment asshole!" Haou glared

"Not the time for this!" he called. We both snapped back remembering the current situation.

"Right!" we replied in unison

"Did you hear what he said Judai? He doesn't really care" manjoume lied walking closer to Judai who stepped backward glaring.

"Says the guy who just called him a prize" Haou muttered. He squeaked as a bullet flew past his head

"Hey!" I snarled "leave him alone!"

"He's not your problem here! We are!" Judai backed me up

"Would you like to be shot?"

"It'd be better than staying your servant one more day" he muttered. Manjoume glared probably for lack of a good comeback

"Shut up blood bag you're not allowed in adult talk" manjoume growled. Judai smiled

"Of course master manjoume" he said in an overly sweet tone. Manjoume smirked

"Now come here before I kill your precious master" Judai scowled and walked by manjoume's side, sharp red and brown clay sharp handing unnoticed in his hand.

"You see how perfect he is without you Johan? This is how you treat a servant and-"he stopped his eyes wide with shock. He collapsed forward onto his knees before falling on his face. A clay shard stuck in his back

"And that's how you treat assholes" Judai smirked at the manipulating vamp. The last of his life draining from the wound. The humans' eyes widened considerably due to the murder he'd just seen. He held his gun in Judai's direction causing Haou to frown at the boy. The human growled a little before pulling the trigger. But before I could move Haou was in front of his younger brother full on taking the blow

BANG!

Judai's eyes widened at the scene. I pulled up behind the human wrapping my arm around his neck and yanking back. I was rewarded with a sickening crack. Showing I broke his neck. I rushed over to the brothers. Haou was clutching his bleeding stomach and Judai was trying to help

"You think you can make it back to our country Haou? People will hear the gun and come to see what's wrong" the golden eyes boy nodded weakly and started standing up Judai immediately swung haou's arm over his shoulder to help his brother stand and walk, I looked at them sadly before leading the way out. Only one thing stood in our way…

_Where was Jehu?_

Haou refused to think that Jehu had just gotten away safely and was fighting manjoume's guards at the moment. Sadly both our ideas were mistaken… we reached one hallway where we saw a body slumped against one of the walls. Haou's eyes widened in pain and Judai covered his mouth, I squinted to make out who it was when I realized…

"JEHU!" Haou cried pulling away from Judai's helping grip and running as fast as his legs would carry him to his master/boyfriend. Haou collapsed to his knees in front of Jehu and pressed his finger against the blunettes neck in search of a pulse. Tears slid from his eyes, he was too caught up in the possible death he forgot that vampires don't have pulses. I walked over trying to calm my racing heart I wiped my watery eyes and sat next to Jehu gently pushing him.

"Wake up" I whispered "wake up Jehu" my prayer was answered when. Dull orange eyes opened slowly a small smirk took my brothers lips as he watched Haou's hysterics.

"Don't cry Haou-chan" my twin whispered. Haou's head shot up

"Jehu" he whispered he seemed to be caught between smiling and crying more.

"Johan" he began "don't screw this one up. I swear ill haunt you if you do."

"Judai," he moved on "don't take crap from my brother. Beat the shit out of him if he does something stupid"

"And Haou, id like you to know… I love you and" jehu leaned closer to the brunette weakly wrapping his arms around him "I'll see you again in the devils court" the hold on Haou went limp, his eyes closed slowly. We stayed there until Haou's crying stopped.

~authors notes~

Chara: *gags* so… cheesy… it hurts!

Jehu: I must agree

Chara: shouldn't you be dead?

Jehu: yup. But like you've said before this is your world. You like me too much to really let me die

Chara: true true.

Haou: so does this mean I'm gonna die soon?

Chara: oh no no no…well maybe… *smirks evilly* I've been thinking of great last words for you

Haou: *eyes widen* ahhhh! *runs away*

Judai: that was mean chara-chan.

Haruka: *steps out of Chara in spirit form* you really think she could pull that off?

Johan: crap! *gets in front of Judai* witch be gone!

Haruka: hey! I'm not a witch!

Judai: yeah you are

Haruka: you wanna die next kid?

Judai: ahhh! *hides further behind Johan*

Chara: *hits Haruka* bad! You crossed the line threatening Judai!

Haruka: oh and when did you become the boss of me!

Chara: I've always been. If you remember I control the body.

Haruka: shut up!

Judai: can I say it?

Chara: yup

Judai: because I killed manjoume I get to open up Chara's review corner!

**4evadaydreamer: Judai: I did more than kick his ass. **

**Haou: that idiot died giving away the most foolproof plan ever…**

Luvingrandomness: Judai: I'm alive I'm alive please don't worry!

Haou: I mean seriously do I even look like a girl?

**Chrisandersenyuki: I think it's a little too late for that ^^'**

Heartofhate1014: Judai: *hugs* don't cry tony-san! I'm alive! Johan saved me!

Johan: owwwwwwww please put that thing away! It hurts! I'm the good guy now!

Haou: thanks tony-san but I think I'll let him die… *cries*

**Felina snow: little Judai: yay! *hugs back***

**Johan: *sticks tongue out while hugging normal Judai* as long as this one's mine I'm ok!**

**Chara: I'm sorry for killing him!**

**Haou: and I'm…not much of a huggy person…**

Yuri n' chuka: *looks at Akari* you're lucky if my yami found me crying shed make fun of me forever and never let me live It down

Haruka: you got that right

Johan: *salutes* I got it

Judai: no worries I'm alive!


	12. Chapter 12

**Judais POV**

It's been at least four months since I got back from hell. For some reason Johan has been more and more like when I first met him. Cold, mean, inconsiderate. I huffed at the thought. One day I'm important and the next day I'm just food! I pulled my knees to my chest at the thought of him. Am I really just…a prize to him? Would he really care if I was a statue rather than a person? I shook the thought from my head and stood up. I need to walk around a little… I silently left the room and walked down the elegant yet creaky stairs. The ballroom opened up in front of me. Still beautiful and catching as ever. I smiled as a little déjà vu swept over me; I chose to ignore it for the fun of my imaginary party. The steps began silently as I danced with my dreams. I closed my eyes to enhance the feeling. It was total bliss… until… a hand laced into mine. Yep this déjà vu is just making fun of me now

"Hello blood bag" Johan smirked twirling me

"What do you want?" I know I sounded more pissy then I was but… it was his fault in the first place…

"To talk" he smiled pulling me closer, I knew by now I was red as all hell but that wasn't gonna stop my pride.

"About what. My jobs for your next party" I hissed coldly

"Judai…" pain engulfed the green orbs, and though my heart hurt I refused to let up my glare.

"Look Judai, I'm sorry about everything" he whispered not letting his eyes wander from mine. I felt smaller and smaller under his gaze but I didn't look away

"How can you say that?" I stopped dancing

"Juda-"

"How can you say something like that when you've done all this? You captured me and my friends…" for some reason I always went to this speech when I was angry with him. "…you've teased me, harassed me, let me get captured, and drank me till there was nearly nothing left to drin-"lips crashed onto mine, I struggled and struggled but the blunette vampire just wouldn't let up his grip on me. Slowly but surely I began running out of energy and stopped trying to break free, I relaxed into the kiss. Hands slid around my waist as he pulled away, he nuzzled his face in my neck

"I'm sorry" he repeated sounding a bit more confident. I let my shoulders drop

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well you did just go through the list…"

"No. why is someone like you sorry. You wouldn't have to be sorry to someone lower that you on the chain right?" Johans arms tightened around my waist

"It's not that I have to be sorry" he whispered "It's that I want to be sorry Judai… please forgive me…." I felt a small smile creep onto my face

"Your forgiv-"

"Johan!" ruby shouted running into the ball room

"What is it?" he growled

"They're here! Their trying to get through the front door! At least 5 of em!" Johan grabbed the girls' shoulders looking her in the eye

"Calm down ruby. Who's here?"

"The slayers" she trembled red eyes wide with fear.

"What!" Johan snarled looking in the direction of the door… I knew I should have been happy…. I was going to be saved! But… my freedom at the expense of Johans life… it just… didn't seem worth it … I shook the thought about of my head and looked back to the purplette, she looked to be on the verge of tears

"I've already sent topaz and sapphire to the front door to stop them."

"No! Pull them back in! I don't want you guys getting hurt! Get the others to hide… then" he smirked "let them in. I want you to hide the moment the door is open" he turned to me, his smirk changed into a sad smile

"Judai. Please get your friends back to your room. I don't want you guys to see this." My eyes widened a little

"You aren't gonna"

"I have to"

"No!" I begged grabbing hold of his shirt "please just use manipulation or something to make them leave" his eyes widened

"You know about m-"

"You used it on my when we first met remember?" his mouth dropped open

"You _remember_ that?" I smiled

"I never forget" he smiled a bit.

"Ok I won't kill them… But please… Get your friends and go upstairs" I crossed my arms

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I nodded and ran off to gather my friends. As I ran my mind began to wander

'_Why am I leaving my chance for freedom?' _I thought_ 'I could just stay there and be saved. I could go back to school and things could be like they were' _though at this point I didn't regret a thing

"_Could it be that I don't want my freedom back? That I want to stay here? Is it for ruby that I want to stay is it for amethyst? For Haou? For the other gem beasts? No… I wanted to stay for _him_. I wanted to be with _him_. I would stay here till I died just to see _him _every day. Is this what they call love? Have I developed love for my life ruiner?' _a small smile met my lips

"You're forgiven Johan"

~authors notes~

Chara: the fluff! It hurts! *sinking in pool of fluff*

Haruka: hold on hikari! I'll get a rope! *runs off*

Chara: she's not coming back is she?

Judai: nope

Jehu: you know hell isn't that bad. I mean it's exactly like one of Johans parties! All the demons are too scared to hurt me! So they let me help torture others! Mainly manjoume!

Haou: you're such a jerk! I miss you! *hugs*

Fubuki: ok seriously? How long has it been since we were in this story! Huh?

Asuka: apparently far too long

Judai: yep

Johan: *hugs from behind* yay forgiveness!

Chara: anyway I have a quick announcement! I opened a poll for which story I should write next! Please go there and vote! Because if you do ill update faster! Promise!

Judai: because I like the letter L its time for charas review corner!

Johan: um…

Judai: I already announced manjoume being dead so I needed something new to say…

Johan: that explains a lot

**Felina snow: little Judai: cant… breath **

**Haou: *hugs plushie* thanks…**

Luvingrandomness: Haou: *twitches* do that again and ill decapitate you in your sleep

Judai: be nice! And thanks for the hug!

Johan: wow… I feel loved…

**Heartofhate1014: I'm so sorry! *hugs* I didn't mean to make you think of all that or cry! Please feel better! This chapter is nicer see!**

**Jehu: some call this a bad place but I love it! There's no need to cry tony-Chan**

**Judai: yeah!**

Yuri n' chuka: Judai: owwwww that hurt!

Haruka: how come it takes this long for people to see me? *looks at Chara* this is all your fault!

Chara: my fault! How is this my fault!

Haruka: it… just is! *gets chainsaw* die hikari

Chara: *runs away screaming*

Judai: thanks for the congrats!

**Haibara kawaii: thank you for such a nice review! I really didn't think I was that good! It's nice to know people think I am!**

Chrisandersenyuki: Jehu: you know I'd love your help down here! It's just too much fun because you can hurt him all you want and he never dies!

**Ari-Chan and ReNA: *laughs* you're funny! Thank you for your review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Misawas POV**

I snuck through the second story window like martin had told me to as I snuck in I caught a glimpse of a door shutting. I glared at it figuring that that wimp of a vamp had hidden himself instead of facing his doom. I walked silently over to the door and pressed my ear against it listening for anything important

**Judais POV**

I let out a sigh happy id gotten all my friends back in our room.

"Judai what's going on" edo asked blinking

"Slayers. Johan told me to get you guys in here"

"Since when were you the perfect servant?" fubuki laughed. I blushed a little and looked down

"I only did it cause he promised not to kill them…" I felt, I _felt _fubuki smirk. I knew he would but I couldn't do anything to stop it. It's like the air literally changed when he smirked like that

"You _like_ him don't you" Asuka punched him

"n-no!"

"Oh I think you do" edo continued smirking

"I do not!" I hissed blushing even more "he's a son of a bitch and I hate him!"

"Oh really?" everyone was confused as hell when "innocent" little sho piped up "do you think we miss you dancing with him" I held my breath

"Not to mention you say his name in your sleep" fubuki crossed his arms

"Your just in denial now Judai" edo shook his head in a disappointed manner. I huffed

"So…" the door burst open. Asuka screamed and clung onto fubuki and sho hid behind me a black haired man with a bullet proof vest stood in the door way. Looked up at the blackette with confusion and fear in my eyes

"You're…humans?" he asked wide eyed. To be honest I wasn't the only one who liked it here. Even if Johan had still been treating us badly, his guests were really cool. Haou visited at least every other day so he and asuka became friends, a man named Jim and his friend Kenzan had come and made friends with sho and Ryo had come back to see edo and fubuki… at this point we were ok with staying here… I opened my mouth to speak but asuka beat me to the punch

"And if we are" she snarled obviously not liking this guy

"Then I'm here to save you!" he smiled heroically down at us. I looked helplessly at my friends, fubuki wouldn't meet my eyes, edo and sho were giving me the same helpless look, and asuka was busy glaring at the blackette.

"We'll come" I whispered looking down. I felt everyone's shocked looks directed at me but I continued anyway "if you promise not to hurt Johan or attack him _ever_ again. If you do I will kick you British ass into next week" I unleashed a famous Haou glare that my older brother had taught me. I saw him shiver before he replied.

"Don't you want to be saved?" he was so miserably confused it was almost funny

"Not really" edo and fubuki replied in unison with bored expressions on their faces.

"wait" he whispered more to himself than us "you're the five-" he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it "-that went missing in January" he showed us the paper, on it was five faces one was me, one was asuka, one was sho and so on. My eyes went wide. I'd never, for one second, thought people would be looking for us…

"Please come with me" he begged "your parents are worried sick" this struck a nerve in all of us not even the bravest of souls strike without an army behind him.

"Ha!" I laughed cruelly "they probably don't even notice I'm gone"

"Authorities have informed-"

"And did they come back to help look for me?" there was no hope in my voice, only hate.

"Well…no but-

"that's what I thought" I hissed letting my shoulders slump "the only ones who care about me are right here" asukas glare towards the blackette intensified, partly for me and partly for herself.

"Our parents are dead" she growled. Sho looked down with guilt in his big grey eyes, I knew he hated worrying his parents but he would stick by our side no matter what. My eyes softened a little when I saw edo… his knees were pulled to his chest and he was gazing absently at the floor. The poor silverette only had his mom left… but for her to take care of him she was working constantly and he knew that she was better off without him.

"Please come with me!" he continued to beg "I'll accept your deal if you do" fubuki and exchanged a glance before I nodded

"Ok."

~author notes~

Danm this was a short chapter… but I wanted to save Judai and the gang going back to school for the next chapter

Fubuki: good we have big parts in this chapter I'm happy now!

Edo: yeah but why did you chose Misawa for the slayer well never see again?

Chara: better question: why not?

Judai: why am I so pissy in these chapters?

Haruka: male PMS?

Judai: hey!

Johan: Haruka be nice

Haruka: make me.

Johan: oh come on I still have some sanity!

Haruka: danm I wanted to kill something

Chara: to bad. Because charas review corner is cutting you off

Haruka: wha-

*music comes on with random lights*

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Heartofhate1014: here mille have some pocky *gives mille a box of pocky*their lighter so they'll go farther and there's lots of them**

**Jehu: I am having fun! He screams like a girl!**

**Chara: ok ill read your stories ^^ **

Felina snow: little Judai: yay fried shrimp!

Jehu: no worries I'm still here… just… not really…

Haou: no I'm good but thanks anyway!

**Luvingrandomness: Johan: what do you mean "trying"?**

**Haou: I know but decapitate is more fun to say**

**Jehu: I know I know but Haou will die eventually *chuckled evilly* even if I have to threaten the authoress to make it happen**

Chrisandersenyuki: Jehu: I like the way you think *holds up flaming chainsaw* but this is more fun to use

Johan: I'm not hurt! No worries!

Chara: thanks for the idea! It was really helpful this chapter is for you my friend!

**Yuri n' chuka: *panting* thank you SO much for the help**

**Haruka: *rolls eyes* it was just harmless fun…**

**Chara: the last time you had "harmless fun" a plane was crashed and 8 people died!**

**Haruka: so?**

**Chara: anyway thanks for your review and your help!**

Dgm-mega fan: here's your update!

**Ari-Chan and ReNA: thank you!**

**Judai: I'm in love with Johan! *puts hands over head* don't kill me!**

**Chara: lol your reviews are really funny**

Fudotwin17: ok I'm confused are you angry with me, the story, the characters, or are you not angry at all? To answer your question on chapter 4. They don't really I made that relationship up.

**Kirei Ryuusei: thanks for the idea, it was a great one! But… Chrisandersenyuki-san had given me an idea already and I was half done with the chapter… gomenasai… have a Judai plushie instead *gives Judai plushie***


	14. Chapter 14

**Judais POV**

Soft throbbing beat against the sides of my head as I made my way to my first period class. Since I left home this morning everyone had been giving me weird looks. Ok so a kid goes missing for five months big fucking deal… well… it kinda is… anyway I seem to be the most interesting part of everyone's morning. I entered the classroom and quickly dropped my bag by my seat. I sat down and genially rubbed my temples to help ease the pain

"Look who's back" I glared through my bangs to see who dare mess with me today. Of course it's the one person who insisted on making my life hell before Johan found me. the muscular slightly overweight Kenji yamagaro, a typical high school bully with something against me.

"Where ya been yuki? I missed ya" he chuckled darkly. I kept my gaze on my desk hoping if I ignored him he'd go away. He pulled me up by my collar and threw me on the ground by my desk. I groaned at the impact

"Didn't your mother teach you to look at those talking to you" hissed. I bit my lip trying to ignore the 'mother' comment. I clenched my fists so tight my nails drew blood from my palm.

"Don't think just cause you went missin that I'll leave you alone yuki" his voice held venom. Probably cause I was still pretending he wasn't there. He cracked his knuckles in a sickening manner

"In fact" he pulled his fist back getting ready to strike. "I plan on making up for lost time" I clenched my eyes shut getting ready for the blow

**Johan's POV**

I shot up from my seat

"I can't take this anymore!" I hissed smashing my hands on the table. In a moment ruby was at my side

"Please relax Johan-sama" she coaxed "I know the town where sapphire and topaz found Judai. Emerald can enroll you in a school nearby so you can look for him while you're not in class" it was genius but every plan had flaws

"Three problems one, slayers. Two, blood lust. And three, I can't just leave you guys here!"

"Three solutions. One, you can take them. Two, ill pack it in your lunch" she bit her lip to stop the giggles at the thought of making me a lunch for human school. I glared playfully as she regained her posture "and three…" she smiled sadly before making an upside down triangle with her hands and placing them a few inches away from her chest. She closed her crimson red eyes and took a deep breath. The wind around her ankles picked up as the light that surrounded her got brighter. A small card came ever so slowly from her sou. it was slowly going towards the triangle she had made with her hands. As it exited her body, the small girls spirit took a quick step forward letting the body I had created for her fall to the ground. The card fell genially into her hands; she held it out to me as the wind and light died down

"You really think I'm letting you leave us behind?" she whispered. I gingerly pulled the card from her fingers and slipped it into my pocket. I hugged the purplette for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you ruby" I whispered as the girl shrunk into a small cat/squirrel ttpe thing in my arms.

"biii rubiii" she chimed happily jumping from my grip

"Tell the others to get ready." I said confidently "Id like to be in class tomorrow"

**Judais POV**

The sound of flesh colliding with flesh rung in my ears. The only problem was my lack of pain, I opened one eye slowly, the scene in front of me caused me to close it and allow both my eyes to become wide. A pale skinned boy stood in front of me holding kenjis fist, his hair was so black it seemed purple with white ends it reached his shoulders, and was rather messy. I could only see his back at the moment but from what I could tell he was beautiful.

"Leave him alone" the boy said firmly.

"Yubel" Kenji growled through his teeth "get out of my way" yubel? Have I heard that name before?

"I told you to leave him alone" yubel repeated.

"Why are you protecting the freak?" Kenji hissed "he probably just left for attention" he ripped his fist from yubel grip. Yubel but his hand on his hip

"If it was for a day it would seem more likely but 5 months? You're being stupid!" Kenji growled

"Like you would know" he turned and stalked away. Yubel turned and smiled at me. He had two different colored eyes and a manipulating smile.

"Hello Judai-kun"Light-Imprisoning Mirror

~authors note~

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I'm beginning to get worried. I think fan fiction is starting to keep some reviews from getting through. So this chapter is test to see if I'm overreacting. Please review to this story and if it doesn't go through tell me through a private message. If it keeps many reviews from getting to the story ill do another test to see if it's just this story. Thank you for reading and please help me out. On and don't forget to vote on my poll!-Imp

Chara: *staring at giant hole in the ground. Points* what's that

Haruka: *looks* this story has so many plot holes, they banned together to create one giant hole. Oh and it wants revenge

Chara: on who?

Haruka: you.

Chara: why?

Haruka: well it's YOUR fault it's here isn't it

Chara: you helped!

Judai: *points at hole* what's that

Chara: the problems with the plot.

Judai: why is yubel in there?

Chara: cause earlier I'm pretty sure I called it a girl. And in this chapter I made it a boy

Judai: well it's a she male so does it really matter?

Yubel: hey!

Chara: you have a point

Yubel: hey!

Johan: what are we talking about?

Judai, Chara and Haruka: plot holes

Johan: you mean like yubel?

Yubel: screw you guys!

Judai: *hugs*you know I love you

Yubel: really!

Judai: nope

Yubel: *starts crying*

Johan: *releases manipulation on Judai*

Judai: why is yubel crying?

Johan: *kisses* long story.

Chara: *being eaten by giant plot hole* help meee

Yubel: it's time for charas review corner!

Judai: you mean the reviews that got through?

Yubel: yes.

**Chrisandersenyuki: thank you so much for sending me a message! I'd really like to know if you're not the only one fan fictions blocking out! **

4evadaydreamer: Johan: get away from my Judai!

Judai: yours?

Johan: I love you

Judai: what does she mean by "giving us privacy"?

Johan: *blushes* nothing Judai. Nothing

Chara: I didn't mean to offend you! I just couldn't come up with a good insult for misawa…

**Kirei ryuusei: here ya go! Next chapter is up!**

Oak-chan: thank you so much! And your gonna kill Jehu *panics* ahhh!

Haruka: *slaps* get a hold of yourself!

Chara: I needed that.

**blackdiamond12: thanks so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Judais POV**

I'd learned that yubel had gotten enrolled in this school in the months I was with Johan. That would explain why id never seen him before. What was weirder was that nearly every kid in the school adored him. I couldn't help but wonder why; I mean everyone in this school had an enemy. It was like your initiation into it to get someone who hated you. For me it was Kenji, for fubuki it was makoto and for asuka it was seika. You were bound to find someone who hated you so why not yubel? I shook the thought from my head and looked back to my only friend in this period. The silverette student was looking at me like a warning. I shot back a confused look and he looked around. Class was almost over and the teacher had given us work sheets. Of course I shouldn't have been expected to do it… anyway the moment the bell rung Edo was at my side.

"Satou told me something bad was gonna happen today" he whispered big sapphire eyes filled to the brim with fear.

"Like what?"

"He wouldn't tell me! Just… stay on your toes ok?" I nodded a little giving him a reassuring smile.

"C'mon Edo! We've been to hell and back what could be so bad!"

"He told me I should ditch today! He said I should've ditched the day Johan found us! And he said I should've been watching my dad more carefully before that asshole got to him! He's never wrong about things like thi-"

"Well this makes finding you easier" we both paled. That voice was way to noticeable

"I knew I should've ditched today!" Edo hissed under his breath looking up at the person behind me.

"Hi there… Johan-sama" he said uncertainly. I dropped my head on my desk

"Ouch. Danm. Real pain. I can't wake up from this nightmare!" I looked around me to see the teal haired vamp pouting and wearing the schools uniform. I paled further

"You enrolled?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Must I really go through the list of reasons _why_ I'm not?" he cringed

"No that's ok"

"Didn't think so."

"So… why are you really here Johan-sama?"

"Edo. You're free to do as you here. Am I still your master?"

"No not really…"

"Then drop the 'sama'"

"Ok…"

"And I'm here cause I wanted to look for you guys. Working all day in that stupid house gets boring."

"So you came here looking for us. You found us. Now what? This plan of yours doesn't have any details we're missing does it?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he stuck his tongue out at me. I growled in my throat.

"Were not coming back with you you know" Edo muttered sitting on the desk next to mine.

"Not a part of the plan" Johan said sticking his index finger in the air matter-of-factly. Edo raised an eyebrow.

"So what about the gem beasts did you just leave them at home?"

"Nope" he smiled proudly "there right here with me." He held up seven cards with animals that seemed to represent the gem beasts.

"Would you look at that?" I tensed as the dark voice sounded behind me. Edo glared at the newcomer as if trying to warn him to leave. "The little band of freaks has found a new member" he chuckled and clapped a bit

"Go away kenji" Edo hissed clenching his fists. Johan blinked obviously unsure of the current situation

"And what if I don't?" I smirked

"You have to sleep sometime." He rolled his eyes

"So do you mutt" Johan who was just now getting to the conclusion that this guy wasn't a friend, scowled

"And who will get to who first eh? The fatass who probably can't run more than four feet or the strategist whose agility can match that of someone in the Olympics?" Kenji opened his mouth to answer but closed it with a confused look on his face

"What's your name!" he hissed

"Johan. Johan Andersen" he smiled a toothy grin showing off his cloud white fangs. Kenji gasped

"F-freak!" he pointed at Johan with wide panicked eyes before running away in fear. See? Exactly like I said. Everyone here has an enemy. It's like an initiation. And Johans is now mine. Looks like I'm finally done fighting against that asshole Kenji alone.

"What was jammed up his ass?" Johan looked to me and Edo boredly. Edo snickered and I smiled

"No one really knows."

"I think he hates me because asuka likes me more than him."

"Yeah he's always had a crush on her hasn't he?" edo laughed

"So bacisly you're in a war but no one else does anything about it?" Johan looked confused again

"Well there is one person who's done something about it" I said looking up thoughtfully

"A new guy named yubel" Edo recalled. Johan started chocking on air.

"Y-yubel! She's here?"

"She? Yubel is a he." Johan calmed down a bit but still looked panicked

"Yubel is the name of the only person willing to oppose our kingdom… sorry I freaked…"

"Hey Judai." Edo muttered

"Yes?"

"Lunch is about half way over. If we don't get there soon fubuki will accuse us of going out again and asuka will have our heads." I shuddered at the thought of a pissed off asuka

"What about Johan?"

"He can come with us." I nodded and grabbed his hand. Edo led us to the cafeteria as I led Johan completely unaware of how awkward me holding his hand was to him. Anyway when we reached the cafeteria the others seemed calmer than we were.

"Hey Johan" fubuki greeted taking a bite of his pizza

"Why are you late?" asuka hissed lowly. I gulped and pointed to Johan

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"He was in me and shos' first period" asuka explained

"I had to show him around school" fubuki muttered finding his food more interesting

"And I don't know who he is" kuriboh explained shrugging

"Ok I was with you guys second period why didn't anyone tell me!" fubuki smirked

"Because I figured if I didn't when you finally saw him again you'd have an adorable I-missed-you-make-out scene." I felt my face burn. Asuka threw a punch but fubuki dodged it.

"Hey I think I can start to see her mo-"

**TWHACK!**

"Owwww" I winced at the power of Asukas lunch tray. It had broken in half over Fubukis head. I saw Johan visibly pale at the scene.

"She didn't seem very scary at first…"

"Because you were scary and we were outnumbered!"

"Well excuse me for having more servants than you do friends!"

"What was that!" giggling interrupted our fight we looked over to see sho and kuriboh trying not to laugh

"What is it!" we hissed in unison. Kuriboh flinched but sho stood strong

"Well… your holding hands and fighting. You just look like a really cute couple right now." Oh that's right… I was still holding his hand. His face flushed while mine burned more. Fubuki started laughing as Johan and I quickly jumped apart.

Just when I thought my nightmare was over…

~authors notes~

Chara: *angry*

Haruka: what's wrong?

Chara: my moms' douchy boyfriend is moving in.

Haruka: ouch

Chara: I swear if I had half the weapons I did here

Haruka: relax hikari remember that promise you made me?

Chara: *sigh* no illegal acts until you control the world

Haruka: good now get over it!

Chara: in other news I have patched up the plot hole with some help from tony-Chan! And the new chapters up!

Haruka: we've actually begun planning this random ass story out a little and now have a chapter plan!

Chara: we plan to write anywhere from 4-7 more chapters!

Haruka: I do regret to inform you that there will be two more character deaths

Judai: one of those deaths is written in stone but will only be revealed later.

Johan: and one is up in the air.

Haou: so please tell us who you want to die!

Johan: how are you so cheerful about that?

Haou: Johan, Johan, Johan, it's like you don't even know me.

Judai: yeah he's like, you know, the king of genocide

Johan: that was mean.

Judai: guess what guess what guess what!

Johan: what?

Judai: I'm going against what I've been told to do and let all the readers know that nether me or Johan are dying!

Johan: yaaay!

Chara: anyway It's gonna be a long run but we'll probably finish soon meaning we need to start writing a new story!

Haruka: it won't be posted until "just great" is done

Chara: but it will be posted!

Haruka: poll is on our page

Chara: ohhh in other announcements those who are reading "meet your new brother" it will also be finished soon! It was planned from the beginning to be a 5-7 chapter story and we are already three chappies into it! Finally those who are reading "the kings clone" I have half the chapter done and plan to post tomorrow!

Chara: and now it's time for

Judai: charas review corner!

Dgm-mega fan: thank you!

**Heartofhate1014: thank you! That plot hole is evil!**

**Haruka: *examines Millie* sure. Whatever.**

**Chara: of course you can call me chara-chan! I'd love to be friends!**

**Johan: *blushes* m-Millie!**

**Judai: what's bondage?**

**Haou: you'll learn when you're older Judai.**

4evadaydreamer: I know I actually wish I lived in England T.T

Judai: and were back together!

Chara: yubel was mentioned a few times to be the king (queen?) only opposing kingdom to the one Johan lives in.

Haruka: we made the boy bullying Judai up he isn't actually in yugioh gx

**Yuri n' chuka: thanks for your help! And lmao I don't want to know why yubel smells like that**

Luving randomness: Johan: I just scared him off for now I'll kill the bastard later

Yubel: yay! I'm loved!

**Kirei Ryuusei: yubel: you should be scared. Very, Very scared.**

**Johan: *pouts* will-not!**

Chrisandersenyuki: yay another love triangle! But the real question is whether yubel is using Judai or not.

Everyone: *looks at yubel suspiciously*

Kenji: owwwww that hurt!

**Emma blue eyes: here's your update!**

Blackcat0989: there's more Johan in this chapter!

Jane volturi au1: Kenji: *gulps* scary

Chara: thanks for your review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Johans' POV**

The rest of the day went by slowly. Some kid names Giese tried to punch me and is now in the emergency room, Judai has _almost_ gotten picked on time after time by that Kenji guy, all I had to do was flash the fat ass a smirk and he'd run away screaming something about demons. A second thing about that kid that annoyed me is all day after that wonderful first impression of calling Judai, Edo, and I freaks, he tried to get me on his side. The asshole just wouldn't give up annoying me and hurting Judai.

No.

He's not in the ER

Yet.

As I trudged out of the school I began thinking about ways to kill him when an alert went off in my head.

Great

Just great.

I have no where to stay! I could stay at a hotel but I don't think they'd let me stay their all year… I could rent an apartment but I'm pretty sure the gem beasts would complain… ruby appeared on my shoulder with a smirk planed on her lips.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the carbuncle

"Rubiiii biii rubiii" she nearly sang. I smiled.

"ruby that's perfect!" of course responding to a spirit in a public place gets you stares and whispers from others but that was unimportant at the moment.

"Rubiiii!" she hissed biting my shoulder so I would move. I gave a small yelp and started running. After a few moments I stopped

"What direction is he in?" ruby sweat dropped and pointed at my brunette and blunette friends about 20 feet in front of us.

"Right!" I more or less bolted over to the pair of teens in front of me "Judai!" I called loudly. Both boys turned to see me. Sho smiled and I could tell Judai was trying to suppress one.

"What is it Johan-kun?" sho asked. I put my hands together in front of my face in a begging fashion

"Will one of you let me stay at your place? My home is too far away…"

"My parents won't let you stay on school nights" he looked down sadly. I let out a sigh

"Its o-"

"But."

"But?"

"Judais parents aren't home so that won't be an issue!" Judai looked at sho in disbelief. "He's all alone there so I'm sure he'll be happy to have you stay over!" the brunette flushed a bright shade of red

"S-sho!" Sho looked out into the parking lot of the school

"Oh look! My ride! See you tomorrow Judai! Bye Johan!" the little blunette ran out to a green car and got in.

"That little…" Judai growled under his breath. I smiled over at him

"It won't be that bad!" I chirped. He glared for a moment

"Follow me." the walk home was lived in an awkward silence that even seemed to affect Judai. The whole way back he wouldn't stop messing with his shirt helm, like something big was on his mind. I wanted to ask what was on wrong with all my heart but I was afraid it would only make things worse… without looking up he turned the corner to walk up the drive way of a clean white house. He bounced up the porch stairs letting his frown lighten a bit into a small smile.

"Home~" he sang before beginning to dig in his pockets. I blinked.

"What are you looking for?"

"My key."

"Key?"

"Doesn't your mansion castle thing have a lock on its door?"

"No… its guarded by the gem beasts and the souls of people who tourtured me in my human life time" he nearly choked

"Johan never say that when people can see us. Because if they can see us they can hear us and if they can hear us they'll put you in an asylum"

"Asylum?"

"For crazy people."

"Um…." He sighed

"How long have you been away from human civilization?"

"About 3,000 years." This time my words actually sent him into a coughing fit. He pulled his hand out of his pocket to grab his neck in a vain attempt to stop it. A small silver object came out with his hand and clattered on the pavement

"You're more than 3,000 years old!"

"yes." He took a deep breath stuffed his hand back into his pocket. He muttered something under his breath about 'hoping he didn't lose it' I bent down and picked up the small metal object.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he looked at me blankly

"Yeah… yeah it is…" I handed him the key and watched him unlock the door to his house. Once inside he closed the door behind him and slipped off his shoes. I followed suit not wanting to make a fool of myself. The sound of rapidly moving blood beat in my ears. And I know what you're thinking. 'Johan is your heart beating fast because of Judai?' well first of all, my heart doesn't beat. Second, love isn't real third I hadn't drunk anything in about a week, and fourth when someone like me is hungry we hear the beat of humans hearts… can you see where this is going?

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked innocently. I licked my lips taking advantage of his turned back. I wrapped my arms around his waist in a backwards hug before resting my head on his shoulder.

"No but something to drink would be nice" I purred licking his neck. His pulse beat even faster in my ears succeeding in making my mouth water. I sunk my teeth into the soft flesh; Judai gave a small yelp and struggled a bit. I drank from the spot for a while before Judai finally used any power he had left to push me away.

"Johan!" he hissed wobbling over to a couch. He plopped down in an attempt to use less energy "I'm not your food anymore!"

"Would you rather I go drink some by-stander dry? You know I wouldn't kill you…" I walked over to the near faint brunette "and plus whatever's bugging you will be lost in unconsciousness!

"Johan" he growled weakly. I sat on the couch next to him and pulled him back into my arms. He wouldn't have enough energy to fight back

"Relax Judai" I cooed holding the small human close. His guard began going down ever so slowly until he was completely helpless in my arms. I smiled as his breathing got slower and steadier. Looks like resisting unconsciousness sent my beautiful brunette into the embrace of sleep. Not wanting to leave his side in fear of waking him up I ended up losing the battle to sleep as well. I'm just glad I found him again…

~authors notes~

Chara: *dreamy look on her face*

Haruka: *waves hand in front of her face* hikari? Hikari?

Judai: it's no use. That chapter made her tired.

Yubel: ugh. I might gag.

Johan: I sense envy~

Yubel: I'm not jealous of you! I just can't stand fluff!

Chara: I'm jealous of Judai!

Judai: why?

Chara: do you know how many people I would kill to fall asleep in Johans arms!

Haruka: uh oh! Someone get the tazer! Hikari's going into fangirl mode!

Chara: no I'm fine…. Really…

Judai: we apologize for taking so long. Chara was making a cosplay for the first time so that's what she's been doing.

Johan: what's even better is the cosplay she made was a girl uniform Judai.

Judai: *blushes* be quiet

Chara: oh and minna! Please vote on our poll!

Yubel: it's time for charas' review corner

**Dgm-mega fan: thanks!**

Luving randomness: I know right? But it's a last minute idea that I'm making up! There's an important reason she (he) is adored

Haruka: and I'm sorry were killing another character but its ok if you guys would actually tell us who you want dead *coughkenjicough* then the death won't be as bad!

**Yuri n' chuka: Kenji: god. Does anyone know my side of the story?**

**Chara: no one cares**

**Haruka: well that's interesting… I may have to try that**

**Chara: oh no. you are not shoving more exotic food down our throat.**

**Yubel: ha! What could you do to me?**

Kirei ryuusei: Johan: thank you.

Yubel: oh I'm trembling in my skin. *sarcasm*

Chara: the next confrontation should be in the next Chapter!

**Heartofhate1014: I can't wait to read it! Oh and sorry… my stupid computer wouldn't let me review on your other story! But it was amazing!**

**Johan: *blushing* I know what bondage is! But I'd never do something like that to ju-chan!... *gulps* the nice ones scaring me again…**

4evadaydreamer: Johan: hehehe I will kick his ass!

Chara: I live somewhere in America. I'm not gonna give a specific location.

**Chrisandersenyuki: thanks!**

Envysangel: here's your update!


	17. Chapter 17

**Judais POV**

My consciousness drug itself out of the dark leading me into a half asleep state. Warmth wrapped around me in a safe embrace. I moved closer and closer to the heat source snuggling into it. I only ever remember this kind of warmth from when I was really small. From before my mom and dad left… but why is this warmth back to suddenly? Did I do something yesterday that would involve a sleepover or something? No…. its Thursday right? I wouldn't have invited anyone over…wait… my eyes snapped open. I was sitting up with semi-muscular arms holding me securely to someone while I sat in their lap. I went back over what I'd already seen to comprehend better what had happened. Ok. I was in someone's lap with my back turned. He had pants but no shirt unless it was sleeveless… ugh why can't I remember what happ- oh… that's right… Johans staying here… in that case… I pulled my elbow forward getting myself ready to wake him up. I launched my elbow backward with full force hitting his square in the stomach... a jolt from behind led me to believe he was awake.

"Owwwww"

"Johan."

"Yes?"

"Two questions. One, why in the hell are we in this position and two, where the hells your shirt?"

"After I had a drink last night you fell asleep, I, feeling guilty stayed here till you woke up. Somewhere in the middle of the night I got hot and took my shirt off, and it's on the floor somewhere"

"What time is it?""

"Mmm your clock says 8:30"

"What? We only have 20 minutes until school starts!" I shot out of his arms and looked at him fully for the first time that morning. His eyes were half closed in his sleepy state, his mane of blue hair messier that usual, his skin had more color that it normally did and he was slumped, I blushed as my eyes ran over his built torso. I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see and turned my gaze to the floor. His purplish white shirt sat discarded on the carpet in front of me. I picked it up slowly smiling to myself

"You know how gay these frills are?"

"Oh shove it up your ass blood bag" he chuckled playfully

"Only if you order me master" mock adoration in my voice as I turned, got on one knee and held his shirt to my chest. He blushed a bit and I smirked. I stood and tossed the shirt to him; he caught it and turned so I wouldn't see his face.

"I'm gonna go get ready ok? I'll be back in a moment. And don't touch anything." I smiled trotting up the stairs. Once at the door to my room I let the events of my short morning rush back to me.

'Asshole' I thought only smiling more at the mock insult. I opened the door and looked around for my uniform. After a good five minutes of looking I had still found nothing. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, I ran my hand down my neck only to have pain jolt through my nerves. I closed one eye

"Nani ga kono itami da?(1)" I muttered under my breath pulling my hand off my neck. Crimson liquid sat in my pale palm, and my eyes widened at the realization. He hadn't closed the holes yesterday… danm that blue haired asshole! I walked silently from my room to the bathroom and began placing bandages over the wounds.

"People will get suspicious if you go like that." the voice drew my attention to the doorway

"It's your fault ya know." I replied calmly running my fingers over the smooth latex band-aids on my neck

"If you hadn't ripped away so quickly I would've closed them."

"If I hadn't ripped away so quickly I would be unconscious"

"Touché" I smiled a bit.

"I'm going to get a turtle neck." I passed him gracefully going back down the hall to my room. Once inside the haven I undid my blazer and pulled off my black shirt. I walked lazily to my closet and wrenched the white door open. I easily pulled out a black turtleneck and slipped it over my bare chest. I yanked my blazer back over my torso deciding that it was good enough and that I was too tired to look for a clean one. I trotted down the stairs subconsciously enjoying the smell of food in the morning. Wait…

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anythi- you can cook?" Johan pouted at my comment

"I was human once you know. I did learn how to cook."

"Then why do you make the gem beasts cook for you?"

"You could ask the same to a rich blood bag. What would he say?"

"Touché"

"Plus you were taking so long that if I didn't start when I did we'd both have to skip breakfast." It was my turn to pout

"_Excuse_ me for cleaning up the mess you made!"

"Shut up and eat" he muttered

~just great~

"Were late! Were late! Were late! Were late!" I yelled as Johan and I bolted towards the school

"I get it! Were late! You don't have to repeat yourself!"

"Urusai!" we turned the corner that led into the schools courtyard. There stood a worried looking blackette

"Judai! You weren't in first period! I was worried" I smiled and opened my mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by Johan stepping in front of me

"What are _you_ doing here?" Yubel blinked innocently

"Your new here aren't you? I don't get what's wrong" he smiled at Johan.

"Don't play dumb with me wench!" Johan hissed through his teeth.

"Wench? I don't even know you! Why are you making fun of me!"

"Johan" I hissed in warning.

"That necklace." Johan pointed to the black jewel around yubels neck "it's one of your countries' illusion gems isn't it?" yubel visibly winced a scowl took over his usually kind face for a moment before his happy smile came back. He picked up the gem and held it so the dark stone was pointed at me and Johan

"I guess you're losing it Johan I'm not who you think I am" Johan pointed smirking

"We never told you my name yubel." the blackette scowled but smiled again

"Oh well. I didn't want to do this to Judai but seeing as I messed up…" his mismatched eyes glowed along with the gem around his neck. His voice changed as if a high pitched girl was speaking with his low voice

"You will for forget everything you've seen. You'll think Johan tripped and Judai tripped over him. You'll think you both passed out and that this was a dream" I felt my body get weaker and weaker

After that… everything went black…

~authors notes~

It means what is this pain?

Chara: done!

Haruka: *whistles* that was fast hikari

Chara: it's the middle of the night I was bored with five cups of coffee in my system!

Haruka: you got into my coffee stash!

Chara: *points at Judai and Johan who are also on coffee high* it was their idea!

Johan: Judai! Let's make out!

Judai: what?

Johan: *blinks regaining some common sense* look a bunny! *points*

Judai: where! *looks away*

Johan: thank god for his A.D.D. he won't remember I said that

Haruka and Chara: but we will!

Johan: *gulps*

Judai: so I even have to announce the review corner anymore?

Chara: unless you want manjoume to have that job again….

Judai: then it's time for charas review corner!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Johan: ow! I wasn't planning on doing anything while he slept!**

**Haou and Jehu: you are so right**

Heartofhate1014: both 11 and Families

Judai and Johan: toys? Were not children!

Johan: cookie! *breaks it in half and gives half to Judai*

Judai: yay cookie! And… what do you mean fun? Like… card games? Card games are fun.

Chara: *hugs* you are a good writer tony-chan!

**Dgm-mega fan: thanks**

Kirei ryuusei: see? I'm not the only one who would kill for Johan to love me.

Johan: at the moment I'd love to kick its ass but… I seem to be unconscious

**Envys angel: here's your update!**

Yuri n' chuka: yubel: *sticks tongue out at kuro then gets glomped and starts choking*

Johan: poor guy/girl never had a chance

**4evadaydreamer: really? You like the last line? I really just needed to conclude it dramatically so…**

**Judai: but were glad you liked it!**

**Chara: cathedral city? Sadly I didn't even know there was one ^^'**

**Johan: and doesn't everyone hate giese?**

Luving randomness: yeah sho was captured along with fubuki, Asuka,edo, and Judai. If you remember johan used sho to make Judai tell him his name

Yubel: please love me…

**Ari-chan and ReNA: yay my first death threat! Well to update anyway…**

**Haruka: were happy you love our fic so much!**

Ravecrowandcrow: thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Judais POV**

"-ai….-udai…Judai!" I bolted up head butting fubuki in the process … you just don't stand over someone like that and yell their name while their asleep!

"What happened?" I mutter softly rubbing the spot where my head had made contact with fubuki.

"You passed out in front of the school."

"Who found me?"

"Yubel. We were worried when we didn't see you or Johan at lunch so we came looking for you… we found you and Johan passed out on the pavement with poor little yubel trying to move you off to the nurses office." I blinked and looked around slowly. I wasn't in the nurse's office… and why was everyone here?

"Why am I home?"

"The nurse decided you were in no condition to attend school today so she told us to take you and Johan home. We tried to go back but all the teachers were so worried that they told us to help you rather than be in class." Asuka explained

"So you made some sob story making my condition worse than it actually is making the teachers scared and believe that I actually needed help?"

"Pretty much" kuriboh shrugged

"Where's Johan?"

"He woke up about ten minutes ago. But a few minutes after he woke up he ran in here to make sure you were ok then ran off saying something about 'kicking that danm purple dragon hermaphrodites ass' my eyes got wide.

"w-what! Why?" sho blinked

"You know what he was talking about?"

"It's just a hunch… I think he was talking about yubel" edo snapped his fingers taking his weight of the wall

"That's right! He was really worried that yubel was an enemy of his! But because our yubel was a boy and his was a girl he decided it was not a problem"

"I had a weird dream" I interrupted looking helplessly at the people around me

"Yubel had this weird necklace! Johan called it and "illusion gem" from yubels' country. Then yubel used it on us and we passed out! It's just a dream I had… but it felt so real…"

"It's not something we can ignore Judai." Asuka looked sadly around her. I began standing up but fubuki held me down in a second pining my shoulders to the bed.

"You're in no condition to come with us Judai. Stay here."

"but-"

"No buts Judai." Kuriboh hissed. I shut my mouth and resorted to glaring at the bed sheets. "you guys go make sure Johan's safe. I'll stay here with him" I scoffed

"Johan can take care of himself! I want you guys to make sure yubel is innocent." Sho shook his head in a disapproving manner while edo full out started laughing

"Oh Judai, Judai, Judai, we really need to get you out of that denial stage."

"What 'denial stage'?"

"Your still denying your love for Johan aren't you?" it was more of a statement than a question

"What? I don't love him!" I blushed a deep crimson "He's a complete asshole who had a hell of a lot of nerve coming here!"

"Looks like it's worse than we thought" fubuki put his hands on his hips sighing dramatically to complete his diagnosis. Edo smirked

"Oh Judai. Your mouth says one thing but your body says another" he poked my burning face. I growled in my throat

"I don't love him!"

"Ohh does that mean he loves yubel?" fubuki smirked

"A love triangle?" edo beamed

"I don't love Yubel or Johan!"

"Whatever you say Judai" fubuki chuckled. Before I could reply Asuka interrupted us

"Yeah. Uh, guys" we looked at her "we should go get Johan… Like. Now."

"Right!" edo and fubuki chimed sho led the way out the door leaving me and kuriboh alone… well… almost alone…

"You have some explaining to do aibou!" kuriboh hissed looking at me. I smiled nervously

"What would you like to know?"

"For one where the hell were you five for the last five months!"

"Your not gonna believe me… but here goes… Johan is a vampire who has these seven gem beast cards. Two of them captured fubuki, edo, Asuka, sho and I and brought us to his mansion. There we were so serve as his food and his extra servants for this year. After a few days he threw a big party! At that party I was almost molested by a vampire named Jun manjoume, Johan saved me! But pulled a bitch and said it was for my blood. At that party I met my long lost brother Haou and his boyfriend/husband thing Jehu. A few weeks after I was captured manjoume came over for lunch. He brainwashed me and brought me with him back to his castle where I was chained up and used for his food. He again tried to molest me a few times but never prevailed seeing as every time he tried he got it hard in the balls. Anyway about a week after that I was saved by Haou Johan and Jehu. While there Jehu was murdered in cold blood and I killed manjoume. After that it was basically smooth sailing until the slayers came. They brought us back. And Johan followed us." I panted seeing as I explained it all so fast he couldn't ask anything while I was explaining.

"Now I'll take your questions" his mouth was wide open and his eyes were that of fear and disbelief

"O…k… and who's this purple cat thing that keeps following me around? At his feet was a flustered ruby carbuncle that was making a move to escape.

"don't go anywhere ruby!" I called the purple animal froze in place. "This is ruby carbuncle one of Johans gem beasts. Ruby can you take your human form?" she nodded a little before growing into her human flesh… well kinda… she was still a spirit…

"I-I didn't know you could see me" she whispered eyes locked on kuriboh who smiled

"Of course I can see you! Like my aibou I can see spirits! Your pretty, ruby was it?" she blushed more and nodded I chuckled a bit and lied back down hoping everything would be alright with Johan…

**Johans POV**

I'd been searching with no prevail for hours… danmit! Where yubel when you want to see her! I growled as the sun fell further and further in the sky

"Looking for me?" I turned to see yubel sitting on the rim of a fountain. The fountain was the center piece a park I was walking by, it was a beautiful white marble color with small elegant designs engraved in the stone. In the middle of the water stood an angel with large white wings folded on her back. Her smile showed that of kindness while her blank eyes watched over the calm scenery of the large park.

"Yubel" I hissed stalking towards her.

"Johan… my poor beautiful naive Johan… are you enjoying your time in his world." I growled in my throat and didn't answer "you know neither of us belong here. We are not what they are and so people like us should stick to the shadows. We wern't meant to love humans…. But I guess things like that don't apply to you. You're so high and mighty, your above the rest of our race! Is that right?"

"No." venom dripped from my voice "it's not right. Yubel you should keep your mouth shut about things that you know nothing about. You've been spending too much time listening to your rules that you completely forgot that no one else goes by them."

"Then what do you plan to do Johan? Are you going to drag him into our hell? Will you keep him with you forever? Or will you let him grow old and die like all the rest?"

"Shut up! It's not my choice if he wants to stay by my side it's his."

"If you don't want to use force then I guess you really don't care if he dies or not. If you really loved him you would kill off that human pain of his and make him like us… but since you won't…" yubel chuckled standing up "I guess dibs on him is open."

"Love isn't real! However I will protect him from the likes of you. Because no matter what you say he's my friend and I won't let you do anything to him."

"We'll see about that Johan." He walked past me leaving the park and walking in the opposite direction of Judais house. I relaxed a bit and sat on the fountain.

The game is on.

~authors notes~

Chara: *passed out in front of the computer*

Haruka: dumbass refuses to sleep until she finishes

Yubel: Judai! Your explanation was missing someone!

Judai: *smacks forehead* I forgot to tell him about ryo!

Yubel: no! you forgot to tell him about me!

Judai: so? Up until recently you were only mentioned three times."

Yubel: *cries*

Judai: I'm sorry! *hugs* don't cry

Johan: *growls*

Yubel" *was fake crying and sticks tongue out at Johan*

Johan: Judai! I have fried shrimp!

Judai: where! *let's go of yubel*

Johan: *chuckles* it's not done yet but when it is you can eat it all

Judai: really!

Johan: yes.

Judai" I love you! *glomps*

Chara: truly a way to a man's heart is through his stomach

Haruka: and yaoi

Chara: no. yaoi is the way to a woman's heart,

Haruka: oh… that's right…

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

Chara: *rips up scene* bad news. Someone (whose name will not be mentioned) said that my author notes were too long on a different story. So unless we get enough people telling us that they want the review corner to stay. This will be the last one.

Haruka: don't worry! Even if no one wants it to stay we will respond to your reviews through private messages!

**Heartofhate1014: yay updates!**

**Sho and Judai: * look at each other with confused faces. Shrug and go back to whatever they were doing***

**Chara: you're welcome!**

**Haruka: yeah you were the first to review**

**Chara: don't die!**

Kirei Ryuusei: can I have one of those pictures?

Johan and Judai: what pictures?

Chara: nothing! And I would say no. it's not too early!

**Dgm-mega fan: thanks!**

Ari-Chan and ReNA: you know where I live! *starts freaking out*

Haruka: *sighs* dumbass girl…

Chara: *throws bone* go get it bob!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Johan: *nosebleed***

**Judai: *blinks* what? **

**Johan: *glomps* your adorable ju-chan!**

Luving randomness: Judai: ok! *gets an ax* oh Johan~

Yubel: yay! I'm loved!

**Envys angel: here's your update!**

Oak-Chan: thanks so much! And fangirlism is in most otakus blood. And it's lethal. *laughs manically*


	19. OMAKE: Impressing Judai

Johans POV

Round one!

It had been a few months after yubels declaration of war, so far he hadn't tried anything, but that didn't stop me from being worried. Math… boring… a great strategy time though… well… normally… right now my main focus was Judai… he sat right next to yubel while I was stuck on the other side of the room… the teacher, chronos-sensei, was about done with his notes on the board signaling to everyone he was going to turn and look over to see if anyone was slacking… Judai couldn't just pretend to be listening to chronos-senseis lesson because…well… he wasn't mentally here… poor Judai was gonna get detention again…

That is until…

Yubel quickly shook his arm giving him the signal it was time to wake up. Judai shot up in time for chronos to think he'd been awake. He gave yubel a sleepy smile before falling back asleep. yubel shot me a smirk

Yubel: 1 Johan: 0

Round two!

Yubel had _insisted_ he come with us on the way home. Judai being as blissfully unaware as he was just smiled and made sure it wasn't putting a burden on yubel. Yubel just smiled and said it was not problem. A few minutes into the walk yubel had purposely tripped Judai just so he could catch him… normally I would just smile due to how stupid an attempt that was but considering Judai blushed like mad and couldn't stop stuttering the whole way back I ended up glaring

Yubel: 2 Johan: 0

Round three!

Saturday… ok I know I should be safe today but I'm not… god danm whoever invited the bitch (yubel) to this movie with us… and who chose a horror movie!... probably yubel… that sly bastard…

The movie was half way through and Judai was halfway to tears. The poor brunette was so scared he was really gonna cry here. I mean hell. He ACUALLY smirked in the face the life or death situations he faced and something as cheap as this serial killer movie can make him break down in tears. I was about ready to comfort him when yubel beat me to the punch

"Relax Judai." He whispered "if anything like that were to happen in your life I would protect you. I promise" Yubel slung his arm over judais shoulder in a possessive fashion while smirking my way. With that Judai gave yubel his 'thank you' smile before going through the rest of the movie without so much as flinching

Yubel: 3 Johan: 0

Round four!

I knew I could stop him this time. It was just too easy .yubel would not get the better of me and steal Judai away! Though… I must admit… he had to be running out of ideas by now…

He was walking up to Judai.

With a bouquet of roses.

Much to my luck Judai had his back turned and amber mammoth was close by. I smiled and called over my friend while waiting for yubel to get to us.

"Judai-kun! I lo-" with a snap of my fingers amber mammoth ran over yubel using any physical presents he had to destroy the flowers and knock yubel out of judais line of vision. Judai turned around and blinked looking left and right

"That's weird I could have sworn I heard yubel" he muttered under his breath. I picked up a lone surviving flower and handed it to Judai.

"I didn't… you ok Judai? Hearing things is one of the signs of insanity." He glared playfully and gingerly took the rose.

"Thanks Johan" I had almost expected him to shove the flower back at me yelling 'stop teasing me you asshole!' so… that went abnormally well. Once judais back was turned I punched the air in triumph. Point one for Johan!

Yubel: 3 johan: 1

Round 5!

Third period had come and gone meaning it was time for lunch. So far everyone except Judai was accounted for at the table. Though I still didn't see yubel as part of our group he was here to… so where was my friend?

"Did anyone have third period with Judai?"I looked over to my friends

"I did, he said he was gonna go put some stuff in his locker" asuka replied before taking a bite of her sandwich

"I'm gonna go see what's taking him so long" the moment I stood up Judai walking into the lunch room a see-through smile and a lightly bruised cheek showing something bad had happened

"jud- "

"Judai! What happened!" I growled in my throat when yubel interrupted me I glared at him as Judai sat down

"Nothing! Kenji just held me up! It was nothing really." Yubel smiled sadly

"Ok…" he said almost silently. After a few moments something else caught my eye that worried me

"Judai? Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'm not hungry" he waved me off "and I forgot to pack a lunch this morning"

"That's a lie." I looked seriously at my brunette. Wait… did I say my? Something wrong with me today… "You're always hungry and I saw you pack one this morning" he glared at me for a moment

"I'm not _always_ hungry."

"He took it didn't he?"

"H-huh?"

"That son of a bitch" I muttered under my breath before reaching in my bag and pulling out a small bag of cheetos.

"You can have some of my food ok?" he idly took the bag smiling apologetically at me

"Thanks…" I smiled back before getting up and starting to walk away, purposely leaving my bag. I'd be back before lunch ended… this wouldn't take very long

"Where are you going?" Judai called looking rather worried

"Just to the bathroom!" I called back… ok that is NOT something you scream across a lunch room… I ignored the weird stares and snickers as I quickened my pace.

~Ten short minutes later~

I dropped judais lunch in front of him smiling triumphantly as yubel glared at me.

"How'd you-"

"I have my ways."

Kenjis current condition/location: beaten to a pulp, and duck taped to the ceiling of the girls bathroom

Yubel: 3 Johan: 2

~authors notes~

Chara: Yay my first omake! This is solely for comic relief ^^ actually I've got a great idea in the works that will make Johan win! Hell yes! After this there will be only four more real chapters. If I want I may throw in another omake… and I think I will… Jehu will be in it!

Haruka: she also wanted an excuse to beat the ever living shit out of Kenji. But because she doesn't have the mind of a straight boy she doesn't know if duck taping one to the ceiling in a girls bathroom is heaven or hell…

Chara: so I was like, hmmm I know it wouldn't be as fun taping him to the ceiling in the boys' bathroom so I chose the girls…

Haruka: and yes this did mean that Johan went into the girls' bathroom

Johan: but I'm gay. So it was ok.

Yubel: I'm winning~

Johan: by one you hermaphroditic dragon thing!

Yubel: that still means I'm winning!

Judai: it does.

Johan: ju-chan! Aren't you backing me up here!

Judai: if you recall I am blissfully unaware of what's going on. So I can't back you up

Yubel: yay!

Judai: I can't back you up ether.

Yubel: danm…

Chara: 4 out of 8 reviewers said that they wanted the corner to stay! Plus Haruka who said shed kill me if I got rid of it so… the corner stays!

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Heartofhate1014: Haruka: ill play! And I chose demons *laughs evilly***

**Chara: you reviewed first again! And a sequel! Yaaaay!**

Oak-Chan: thank you for letting me use the omake idea!

Judai: I am NOT in denial! Why does everyone keep saying that?

**Envys angel: thanks!**

Dgm-mega fan: thanks!

**Yuri n' chuka: yubel: yay oranges!**

**Chara: cookies! *starts eating one***

**Manjoume: I didn't kick anyone!**

Luving randomness: Judai: ok… *looks for something to hurt fubuki with*

Fubuki: oh my god *runs away.* he's gonna kill me!

Haou: I'll be back in a couple of chapters

**Kirei Ryuusei: Chara: *hides pictures so Johan and Judai won't find them* thank you!**

**Johan: me being jealous is hot? Fangirls are confusing…**

**Judai: you just need to learn to smile and nod around them Johan… you just need to smile and nod…**

Chrisandersenyuki: Johan: *passes out from blood loss*

Judai: Johan! Danm I didn't know that much blood could come from ones nose

Yubel: he's a pervert… wait… *gulps and backs away slowly* I'm going to die aren't I?

Chara: yup.


	20. Chapter 19

**Judais POV**

"Judai! Judai! You awake?" the man currently residing in my house called from downstairs, he was already in his school uniform and making breakfast for the two of us.

"Shut up Johan!" I yelled back rolling over in my bed. I knew I'd have to get up sooner or later but I decided later would be my best choice.

"Judai if you don't get your ass don't here right now I'm coming up there!"

"What are you my mother?" my door burst open; my back was turned so I pretended not to notice.

"Get up! We have finals today!"

"Ugh Johannnn please don't make me go… chronos will fail me no matter how well I do."

"Judai" Johans voice was closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back so I as facing up. Johan had almost completely gotten on top of me. His hands were on either side of my head but his legs weren't straddling my hips. He smiled and brought his face close to mine before taking in a deep breath

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" he screamed. Right in my face. Of course my body did the first thing it could and tried to shot upwards into a sitting position. Of course with Johan hovering over to me it didn't work. Instead our lips crashed together in a painful kiss. Neither of us moved. We sat there in shock for maybe thirty second before we jumped apart

"What the hell Johan?" he wiped his mouth

"I don't know! You're the one who kissed me!"

"If you weren't so close I wouldn't have hit you!"

"I was just trying to wake you up!"

"Well good work! I'm awake!" after a few moments of glaring at each other the tension of battle dissolved into air of our normal mornings

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs. Like usual."

"Cool. Now get out so I can change."

"Aww cant I stay and watch?"

**THUD!**

"I was joking!" he cried in pain holding his abused stomach.

"Get out!" he get up and ran out my door obviously not wanting to feel more of my wrath.

~just great~

I slumped in my desk. It was third period and I was sure I failed the math final I had taken. My next mission was easy. Wait for the bell to ring. When it did I just had to avoid Kenji and get to the lunch room. Once there I could relax and enjoy my lunch…

Ringggggg ringggggg

Danm that was fast! Anyway, now the second part of my mission starts. If you're wondering my I'm calling it a mission. It's because I feel like a ninja today. I began my long journey to safety only to be surprised once again by fate

"Haou-nii?" I asked in disbelief. It must have sounded like distaste or something because he pouted

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am! But… why are you here?"

"I got bored and decided I wanted to hang out with you guys" his tone was almost uninterested as he smiled at me. Haou didn't smile often. It was normally only around me and Asuka. Seeing as the three of us were friends before he disappeared…

"That's nearly exactly what Johan said."

"The vamp world is a very lonely place ju-chan" I smiled at the nickname. No one had called me that in ages! "And plus what entertainment is there if I can't mess with your love life." I blushed a bit remembering the events of the morning; I quickly covered it up with a small laugh hoping he hadn't seen it

"Looks like that entertainment is gone. I don't have a love life."

"Oh you do." He said matter-of-factly "you just don't know it yet." I blinked

"And how would you know it?"

"'you're blushing." he shook his head in a disapproving manner before grabbing my hand "what class is next?"  
"Lunch."

"Oh…"

"Lets' go. Asuka will kick my ass if were late…"

"Ok!"

~just great~

It was safe to say up until the walk home I had been having a great day. All was perfect… but fate hated me from the start. It was dead set on making my day one I wouldn't forget… this is where things really went downhill…

Haou, Johan, and I were walking home. We were happy and laughing for nearly not reason at all. That was all ruined when a blackette approached us… he was wearing some kind of black vest under a yellow hoodie at his hip was a holster containing what looked like knives. He smiled as he got closer

"Hey your Johan right?" he asked when we were in earshot.

"Yes" Johan answered suspiciously glaring at the boy "why?"

"Nothing big" the boy smiled "my employer just wants you dead." He pulled a knife out of its holster and pointed it directly at him. My eyes widened

"What…" Johan eyes were narrow and angry

"I'm here to kill you Johan Andersen." I looked at my blunette friend wondering what our next move would be.

"Haou" Johan began calmly "please take Judai and leave. I'll take care of this clown"

Haou glared at him "no way in hell am I leaving you alone with a slayer." Johan growled a bit.

"Get Judai to safety!" Johan looked back at Haou and I, a fatal mistake on his part... the blackette slayer took this opportunity to bolt forward with the intention of plunging his weapon through Johans heart. Haou thought fast… if he'd had a moment or two more he could have just stopped the weapon with his hand after jumping in front of Johan. But in this case the only thing he could do was push the blunette out of the way. Everything went silent in my ears as the moment went by slowly. A thud resounded as Haou's body hit the concrete my eyes widened as I felt tears spring to them

"HAOU!" I rushed over and kneeled down beside him pulling his upper body into my lap. Blood was already soaking through to my jeans but I didn't care. Johan watched with wide eyes seeing what had happened.

"Haou" he whispered looking back at the slayer with cold venomous eyes

"You'll pay for that" he hissed maliciously. In a matter of minutes the man was dead. Johan stabbed him in every vital area he could think of with the slayers own knives. I watched through tears not caring for the life of the man who had heartlessly murdered my only brother. I buried my face in Haou's chest. His heart was faintly beating and his eyes were closed in pain. Johan rushed over to us and kneeled beside me. Haou's golden eyes opened slowly as his lips became a small smile

"Judai…" his voice was no higher than a whisper, "I want you to know something… you still have much to do and much to learn in this world… there is one thing I want you to do before you die. And if you don't I swear to whatever god there is that ill drag you to hell with me! I won't tell you what it is now. But when you do it right I'll be watching you proudly." He directed his eyes over to Johan

"All I have to say to you is this. Hurt him and ill drag you to hell where ill torture you for the rest of eternity. Understand!" Johan nodded fearfully.

Wow.

He must feel special.

He got haou's last threat.

Johans eyes faded back to sadness as we watched the last of the light fade from my brother golden orbs. I knew I had cried… I don't know for how long or when Johan had finally gotten me to leave my brothers body… honestly I didn't care… all that mattered was that Haou was gone… and all family I had left hated my guts…

~authors notes~

Chara: can anyone guess who the slayers mysterious employer is!

Haruka: isn't it painfully obvious?

Chara: shut up and let me enjoy asking stupid questions!

Haruka: *sighs* idiot…

Haou: don't worry everyone I'm in the next chapter!

Chara: the next chapter is the only other omake I'm doing in this story

Jehu: and I shall be in it as well!

Judai and Johan: we won't!

Chara: its ok there will be plenty of you two in the last three chapters!

Haou: I… just can't believe you fucking killed me.

Chara: oh and that's the last character death!

Everyone: yay!

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Oak-Chan: thanks! Though I have to say I think your omakes are better than mine**

Dgm-mega fan: thanks!

**Heartofhate1014: well Kenjis straight :/ **

**Haruka: me? An angel? Are you kidding!**

**Chara: ill be an angel with you millie-chan! **

**Johan: I'm gonna get you Judai!**

**Judai: *screams and runs away***

Sentariana: thank you for following my story! Though I'm not sure why stopped notifying you… and I know my grammar is horrible ^^'

**Kirei Ryuusei: Judai: *smiles and nods***

**Chara: I'm glad you thought it was funny!**

Chrisandersenyuki: Judai: what does seduce mean?

Johan: ii don't know how to feel about this… it really could end up being good or bad…

**Luving randomness: Haou: to bad I only came back to die…**

**Johan: yes! She's cheering for me! Eat that yubel!**

**Yubel: *growls***

Ari-Chan and ReNA: yay bob is back!

Yubel: *gulps* the fandom is just not on my side today…

Chara: or any day really…

**Yuri n' chuka: Johan: kuros right! Yubel has no gender!**

**Judai: yes! I agree! I'm a huge dunce at times! Not give me the shrimp.**

Envys angel: thanks

**Ravecrowandcrow: I'm glad ^^**


	21. OMAKE: Haou's adventures in Hell

**Haous POV**

Hell. Where the souls of the danmed go for eternal punishment. Where you're tortured forever by the faithful servants of Satan. You always imagine it to be a huge flame pit with chains, black rock and a throne for the devil… when you get to hell you expect immediate punishment…

Those were my expectations

And this is what I really saw.

Naturally you fall into hell seeing as its… well… under you. When I arrived the first thing that caught my eye was a pink banner. It read 'welcome Haou' in bubble letters made of someone's blood, the lack of Jehu in the scene made me rather angry. If he knew I was coming he could've at least waited till I got here. The ground around me was splattered in blood and littered in weapons used by these foolish souls in life. Limbs of the danmed moved sluggishly without bodies, and bones were also plentiful. Let's see. What should I use to make that asshole pay for making me cry for him…

This chainsaw will do nicely.

I admired it seeing as it was the only weapon was free of blood. The chain had small spikes on every link and a small tube like structure was built in to the dull side. Curiosity ate at me seeing as I didn't know what it did. In all my short life I'd never seen something like this. Oh well looks like ill find out what it does later. Ok. Next task I must perform. Find Jehu. Where are the screams loudest from…? I pondered this for a moment while beginning to look around. All the demons I passed that were probably supposed to be torturing me right now only quivered and ran as I walked by. This was flattering at first but grew annoying rather quickly. Thinking about it, I realized that they probably knew where I could find my idiot. Upon seeing the unlucky chosen demon I smirked realizing that maybe hell wouldn't be so bad after all. I grabbed the small red-skinned troll thing by the neck and lifted it up so it was eye level with me.

"Hello~" I purred sadistically. It screamed and desperately tried to escape my grasp.

"Have mercy!" it cried struggling

"One, the more you try to free yourself the more my grip will tighten" to show that I meant business I gave his neck a squeeze. "Two, this is hell. There is no mercy."

It screamed again but none the less stayed limp in my grasp.

"Now. Answer my question if you don't want to die. Where. Is. Jehu." I tightened my grip on his neck with every word. The small troll yelped and gasped for air through my grasp

"I don't know" he began kicking and struggling again.

I smirked "bull crap. Tell me _now_ unless you want to die"

"I really don't know! Please don't kill me"

"Your times running out you ugly son of a bitch. You better come up with a good answer"

"Please! Have mercy! I was told not to tell anyone! He told me he would kill me if 'the one with gold eyes' knew where he was!"

"That bastard. What is he thinking!" the demon, understanding that my question was rhetorical only whimpered.

"Listen. If you tell me now. Your life will be prolonged a bit. Now tell me."

"No!" he coughed with the last of his energy. I smiled in a way that almost seemed to be sad.

"That's a shame… and here I thought we could be friends." I broke his neck and tossed him into one of the many flaming pits around me. I continued my search, after only a half an hour I found a familiar face.

"Ruby?" she was a bit different than the last time I had seen her, but not by much. Her hair was a darker shade of purple while her skin was extremely tan. She had a leather skin tight dress on. The dress ended rather high on her thigh giving it the look of a miniskirt. She had a spike collar on and the gem on the tip of her tail glinted maliciously. Hearing her name she turned to look at me. Anger written all over her face.

"That's A.D ruby to- Haou? I didn't think you'd get here so fast."

"A.D?"

"Advanced dark." She sat on one of the taller rocks behind her and smiled at me.

"Where's Jehu?" I felt to need to threaten her like I had the first demon

She giggled a bit before answering "hiding from you."

"So he knows I'm going to kick his ass when I find him eh?"

"Yeah. I don't think that that chainsaw helped ether" she muttered pointing to my weapon. I smirked and held it up.

"No. but you have to admit its fun to use."

"You're right. I do have to admit that."

"Are you gonna tell me where he is?"

She smirked "why of course. Why do you think I was waiting here?" I grabbed the chord that started my chainsaw. I didn't pull it back, but I wanted to be ready

"Then let's go."

~Haous adventures in hell~

She led me to a large cave about a mile away from where I met her. It was dark but the presents of my boyfriend was definitely there.

"Jehu~" I nearly sung "come out Jehu~ I won't hurt you~" warm arms snaked around my waist in a backwards hug causing me to drop the chainsaw from shock.

"I know you won't" his voice soothed my violent impulse but didn't stop my anger

"Jehu. You know the moment you let me go ill take that chainsaw and remove your head from your shoulders."

"Yeah I know. Which is why I'm not letting you go." I sighed but didn't struggle, I knew he would have to let go eventually.

"What have you accomplished by hiding?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"No. technically you're dead."

"Don't stress the small stuff." I laughed a little

"What happens when you die in hell anyway?"

"If you're a demon you cease to exist. If your one of the danmed you can't die. How many demons have you killed trying to find me?"

"Just one."

"That's good. I would think that your homicidal impulses would have you killing everyone you saw."

"I just got here. I'll go ahead and kill everyone later." He chuckled and began playing with a few strands of my hair. "I must say your little brother is rather badass." I shook my head and sighed

"You know Johan is still going on about 'how loves not real' I mean honestly. He's obviously fallen for Judai but he won't admit it because of some stupid pride."

"I never said that he was a smart one." Jehu muttered shaking his head a smile took over his face as a thought came to his mind

"Did you miss me Haou-chan~"

"No."

"Aww so all those tears were for another reason?" I felt my face heat up as I mentally kicked myself for letting my emotions fall into that state in my life Time.

"I didn't miss you."

"I think you missed me" he said in a sad tone, he let me go but I didn't bother going for the chainsaw.

"Then you thought wrong you asshole." I hissed it was silent for a few moments. He was squirming showing me that he wasn't comfortable in it but I didn't care. I was too busy lost in my thought "why did you have to die…" I whispered repeating my words from what seemed like forever ago. He only smiled and pulled me back into his embrace. My vision blurred I desperately tried to hold the tears but they didn't want to listen, crystal droplets fell from my eyes. There was no hope of stopping them now.

"Shhh" Jehu soothed "it's ok. You're here now. Neither of us are ever gonna leave on another. I promise" I looked up at him with blood shot golden eyes. I wanted to yell, hit him, smile, never see him again and kiss him all at once… he made the choice for me by closing the gap between us in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away I glared at him.

"So you did miss me" he smirked in triumph my glare intensified

"I hate you"

~authors notes~

Lol that was interesting.

Haruka: you just wanted to give Haou a chainsaw didn't you?

Chara: yeah

Haou: if anyone wanted to know what that built-in tube thing was. It was a flamethrower

Chara: hooray!

Jehu: you see? This is why I like hell.

Haou: I'm still angry with you

Jehu: most boyfriends become happy when you kiss them. Haou however tries to kill you

Haou: it's my way of saying 'I love you' and you can't die. Remember?

Jehu: oh yeah.

Judai: there was a strange lack of me in this chapter. I mean… I AM the main character…

Johan: I'm not in it ether Ju-chan. It's ok.

Chara: the majority of reviews I got said things like 'you killed Haou! You're so mean! But at least he's with Jehu again' it would have been sooooo bitchy if I sent Haou to heaven don't you think?

Haou: yeah it would be

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Dgm-mega fan: I know :D**

Heartofhate1014: really? Mille cares a lot! Haruka has made fun of every boy I've dates manliness while using my body. I currently have a boyfriend who actually deals with her.

Haruka: 'deals with' me? Are you kidding! If that boy didn't love GX I would have scared him so badly he would piss himself

Chara: Haruka ^^'

Haruka: Millie-chan if you'd like my help I'd be happy to offer it~

Chara: *sighs*

**Oak-chan: thank you! And if I told you it would ruin the next chapter**

**Haruka: even though it's painfully obvious**

**Chara: shut up! And I love your depressing omakes! **

Chrisandersenyuki: yeah, I had contemplated killing Asuka but I decided against it seeing as my readers hate it when people die! I hope you like the omake!

Asuka: yeah thanks for not letting her kill me!

**Luving randomness: Haou: yeah I'm never gonna be lonely again *Jehu is smirking in the background* whoopee. At least I can kill him as many times as I want here…**

**Johan: ow! I was just trying to save Judai!**

**Judai: *cries***

Kirei ryuusei: Judai: nooooooo! *cries*

Johan: I was really trying to save them! But noooo Haou just had to stay! *hugs Judai* ill make you more shrimp later ok?

**Ari-chan and ReNA: yubel: everyone loves me till I get in the way of spiritshipping I mean come on!**

**Chara: I wish my dog was a five star cook!**

**Haruka: sorry we didn't update in time ^^'**

Avatarjasmin: yeah, I had to make his last words threats! Thank you!

**Yuri n' chuka: Judai: yay!**

**Yubel: *tries to look innocent***

**Haou: being dead is fun!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Judais POV**

"Judai…" the voice was soft and lacked any threat. "please Judai, come to school today… the guys are worried" I shifted in my soft haven I don't know how long I'd hidden under the cover of my blankets, but my stomach screamed in pain begging for food and my head throbbed... so I'd estimate about three days… I wiped my tear stained face and slowly peaked into the light of my room. Johan was standing in the door way. The light shone around him in a blinding manner; to be honest he looked like an angel. Beautiful and innocent, a concerned look on his perfect face making it seem like he really was god-sent

But I knew better.

"Please Judai" he whispered stepping closer. I slowly crawled out of my cocoon of blankets and looked at him blankly. I couldn't really process most of the words that he began saying. I saw his mouth move but nothing came out. His cloud white fangs glittered in the sun making them more menacing that before, I glared at them as if wishing them to go away before looking up into Johans blood red irises

"Hey Johan…" be blinked and stopped looking at me in a confused manner

"Yeah?"

"Is there any way to make a vampire human again?" he nodded slowly as if trying to get me to tell him my point faster.

"Johan… don't you miss it?"

"Miss what." His voice got slightly colder as if he was beginning to understand what I was getting at

"The warmth of your own body" I ran my hand over his ice cold arm "not needing to drink blood, not being hunted by those who see you as a monster" he glared at me causing me to reel back in shock

"Never. I will never miss that!" I flinched "I never want to be weak like a human ever again! I never want to give up all the respect I've earned! Never!" I felt the threat of tears come, he'd never yelled at me before that… I looked down shading my eyes from the deceiving light

"Get out; I'll meet you down stairs." I pointed to the door. I could see his eyes soften through my bangs

"Judai I-"

"Get out!" Johan took a step back and left the room closing the door behind him softly. I rose to my feet and glared at the door

'_I hate him…'_

~just great~

The walk to school was lived in painful silence; Johan had tried to speak to me multiple times but had given up knowing that he wouldn't get a response. I went through first period without him, some people had asked why I was gone for so long but I didn't say anything. I subconsciously ran my fingers over the small dents on my neck; they were proof that everything I had gone through was real. It wasn't a dream and it never would be… I laid my head on my desk, my headache had blown over long ago but my eyes were still blood shot. Questions began to buzz around in my head, what was it that Haou wanted me to do? His voice replayed over and over again in my head.

'_There is one thing I want you to do before you die'_ what could he possibly have meant? _'When you do I'll be watching you proudly' _I expelled the thought from my mind for a while

"Judai?" I lifted my head slowly to see who wanted my attention

"Yubel?" the class had left about 10 minutes ago so the room was completely empty. His mismatched eyes were full of concern and pity.

"Judai I heard about your brother… I'm so sorry" I faked a smile

"It's ok! The guy who did it is dead so Haou has been avenged" Yubels eyes widened

"I'm so sorry Judai… I hate to be the bringer of bad news but… Haou hadn't been avenged" I blinked

"W-what?" he sighed and sat in the desk next to me

"Judai I really never wanted to have to tell you but… I'm a slayer… I work for this organization, people call us and we kill the vampire they want dead. But… the day before your brother died we received a call from Johan." I felt my body begin to shake "he requested that we kill Haou, but he asked that we pretended to have him as the target until Haou got in the way."

"B-but Johan would never-"

"Judai, he's trying to gain your trust through hurting you." I shook my head slowly tears threatened to fall again but I refused to let them. Yubel saw this and wrapped his arms around me

"Judai I'm so sorry…" something felt wrong about the embrace, like I was hugging a serial killer or something… "I don't think you should stay at school today. You should go home and avoid him."

"But he lives in my house" yubel scowled and cursed Johan under his breath

"Then you can stay at my house!" he smiled widely throwing his arms up in the air. I smiled, the little voice in the back of my head screamed for me to say no but being naive and overly trusting I had ignored it

"Thanks so much Yubel!"

"I'll walk you home and explain to the office that you felt sick ok?"

"Sounds good"

**Yubels POV**

I snickered while walking to last period, I shared it with Johan so it would be easy to get him alone on the way out and tell him that I'd claimed victory and Judai would be mine forever in a matter of hours. It was just to perfect, you'd think that the long fangs weird eyes and all out perfection would have given the stupid boy a hint that I want human. I entered and took my seat. I was fully aware of Johans blood red eyes glaring at me for the majority of class. It didn't faze me; actually it only made my smirk wider. The fool. The bell rung signaling the freedom of all blood bags-err I mean students. To my surprise I didn't even need to stop Johan from leaving, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the hall way. We stood there until all students had left before he slammed me hard into the row of lockers behind me.

"Where. Is. Judai."

"I don't particularly think it'll matter. He hates you now. I win Andersen."

"Like hell!" he pulled me forward and slammed me back again I released a small groan and closed one eye.

"He thinks it's your fault Haou died. he thinks I'm an innocent slayer. But that will change later when I erase all his memories of his human life" I smirked. His eyes widened

"No…"

"Yes" I felt like laughing but I held it in

"I won't let you do that!" he took off running down the hall. Most likely in hopes that he would find Judai before I got back to him. I chuckled under my breath and began padding off in the direction of my home where my little Ju-chan was waiting

~authors notes~

Chara: yaaaaaay! Good news everyone! I've decided to add one more chapter! I may put Haou in it but I probably won't.

Haruka: it's not an omake.

Chara: yeah.

Johan: yubel you son of a bitch!

Yubel: *squeaks and hides behind Judai who is obvious*

Judai:?

Yubel: he's gonna kill me…

Judai: man up and go fight him!

Yubel: but I'm only half man!

Chara: vote on our polls… like… now. Pretty please! We have fixed all problems! Oh! And I have an announcement! I have to go back to school tomorrow so I'll only be able to update once or twice a week

Haruka: yeah and with only three chapters left we need to start writing something new!

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Chrisandersenyuki: Haou: it's really fun here. I can kill manjoume over and over again and he just comes back so I can kill him again**

**Jehu: the only problem is the lack of yubel right now I would give anything to torture it**

Luving randomness: Haou: 0.0 what?

Jehu: yes! I have permission! *glomps Haou and smirks*

Judai: yay! *runs over to you*

**Yami teddy: I haven't heard from you in a while! I thought you were dead!**

**Johan: love isn't real!**

**Chara: *hits him over the head* will you stop with that crap!**

Oak-chan: I know I really can only imagine Haou with a sword chainsaw or flame thrower

**Yuri n' chuka: Haou: *gives Kuro chainsaw* there are plenty of those down here**

**Yubel: *screams and hides behind Judai***

Ari-chan and ReNA: Haou: why the hell did you say my name so many times?

Judai: I'm not a dog or anything…

Johan: I am the only one who can feed him! *growls*

Chara: *takes cookies and pouts* why can't I eat them…

**Kirei ryuusei: Haou: I probably should have *smirks at Jehu and holds up chainsaw***

**Jehu: *gulps* now Haou think about this, please don't go using that thing without- *squeaks and dodges when Haou swings it at him***

**Chara: yeah that's really the only reason I hate Asuka… well that and that she's pretty useless. Update your story soon!**

Fudotwin17: I'm confused again…


	23. Chapter 21

**Judais POV**

The first thing I had noticed about yubels house was the lack of light and its isolation. It was about three miles out of town and lay just on the outskirts of one of the multiple national parks in the area. The voice in my head hadn't given up on warning me to run, and Every time I expelled it from my thoughts it came back with a vengeance like it was losing time to get me outta there. Yubel had smiled, said goodbye and left maybe an hour ago. So in absence of any human around me I was left to explore the humble abode of yubel incarnate (1). My black haired friend owned a lot of… weird things… for instance the number of dismembered body parts, of course seeing as they were probably vampire parts I wasn't surprised. Even that knowledge didn't stop the chills from running up and down my spine. Another important detail was the fact that blood was on _everything _it looked like there had been a full out massacre in the house. I had contemplated escaping but that was more to pass time than to actually go through with it. And seeing as if I did escape the chances of seeing Johan were so high that I'd stay here to stay away from him. I sighed and sat on a blood stained couch letting my thought wander to my blue haired enemy.

~just great~

About an hour later I heard voices coming from the front door I walked over calmly and gently pressed my ear against the smooth wood

"Yubel I swear to god you better not!" I gulped. That was…

Yubel chuckled "oh Johan Johan Johan. Am I going to have to call the police? I mean you followed me here isn't that called stalking?"

"Shove it up your ass you two-faced hermaphroditic bitch!"

"That one hurt Johan"

"Why do you want to convert him? He doesn't want to be like us!"

"Well now he doesn't. But once I'm done wiping his memory clean of being a human at all he'll be just fine with being a vampire"

"Why do you want Judai so badly?" my breath caught in my throat. They were talking about me? Y-yubels gonna… make me a vampire? B-but I thought he was a slayer

"I love him. Oh wait. Love doesn't exist to you now does it? So why are you so worked up about some blood bag huh?"

"Because he's my friend and I don't want you to hurt him."

"Oh yeah because friends almost kill friends from drinking too much of their blood." I imagined that at this point Johan was shaking with rage

"Listen Johan. He never wants to see you again. He actually believes that you killed Haou and you know as well as I that that would be my fault." I felt tears spring to my eyes

'_What…'_

"He'll spend the rest of his eternity hating you, while he'll need comfort he'll come to me. I win Johan. There's nothing you can do!" I put my hands over my mouth and nose and slowly backed away from the door I shook my head slowly as warm droplets began to fall from my brown orbs. I turned on my heel and bolted down the long hallway to the back door I had found earlier. I yanked it open and ran. I ran and ran for what felt like hours. My feet carried me to the only place I thought no one would find me.

**Johans POV**

To my luck Judai had gained enough common sense to run away from the creepy dark house yubel lived in. the one problem? Now I had no idea where the hell he was.

~authors notes~

Chara: TEASER!

Haruka: this is like half a chapter.

Chara: yeah that's why I yelled the word 'teaser'

Haruka: two more chapters!

Chara: yeah! And we've almost reached our goal!

Haruka: please vote on our poll! We need to know what to write next!

Chara: right now the story currently in the lead is 'trading spiritshippings'

Judai: please please please vote

Johan: yubel you son of a bitch! … Whoa déjà vu…

Yubel: didn't you scream the same thing at me in the last chapter?

Johan: yeah… I think so…

Judai: where did I go?

Chara: ok. I never answer your questions so why do you ask them anyway

Judai: I'm putting our readers on edge

Chara: ok?

Yubel" this was my last appearance wasn't it?

Johan: yup.

(1): I was thinking of a last name and yubel the terror incarnate came to mind. So yubels first name is yubel its middle name is terror and its last name is incarnate

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Envys angel: thanks!**

Luving randomness: Judai: did she just call me your lover?

Johan: eh… yeah she kinda did.

Haou: god there's more sexual tension between you two than there is between jou and kaiba.

Johan: and yeah. No one's really been nice to me… at all.

Haou: and now I know how to stop him. I just have to beat you within an inch of your life!

**Oak-chan: yubel: ow! Danm that hurt!**

Dgm-mega fan: thanks

**Chrisandersenyuki: Jehu: that would be fantastic! **

**Chara: *shoves yubel towards you***

Crystal of heart: thanks!

**Yuri n' chuka: Judai: *screams and runs away***

**Yubel: *hides behind akari***

**Johan: *doesn't appear afraid* I'm glad you're on my side for one. LET'S KILL IT!**

Kirei ryuusei: Haou: I will!

Yubel: *screams and runs*

Chara: *hugs* thank you!


	24. Chapter 22

**Johans POV**

I walked through the doors of the last place I thought I'd find him. At this point hope was all I had left… I walked silently through the dark halls of the place I used to call home… now… I couldn't even really say I knew this place anymore… judais house was far more comfortable and warm… this place just seemed lonely and cold now…

Soft sobbing met my ears as I neared the ball room. Pain erupted through my nerves knowing that I could've prevented that horrible sound… I tried to make my foot steps as silent as possible in his hearing range. I didn't really want him to know I was here yet… when he finally came into my line of vision I almost lost my courage to comfort him. He was propped up against one of the large walls slightly, holding his knees to his chest his face was buried in his jeans and his whole body shook as sobs racked out of him. I took a deep breath and squatted down in front on him… a small loving smile graced my lips as I ran my fingers through his silky brown hair. The quivering boy flinched and looked up at me with big blood shot eyes

"Johan…" he whispered. I held an index finger to my lips and genially whipped his tears away.

"Shhh" I hugged him close to me in a protective manner.

I don't know how long we sat there like that… I didn't really care… his sobs gradually began dying, but he still sniffled over so often

"Judai lets agree never to come back here again" he nodded. I pulled back my arms and stood up, holding out a hand for him to take. He stared at it blankly

"Judai." His big brown eyes stared up at me curiously "do you know what today is?"

"Monday?" he deadpanned. I chuckled a bit before continuing

"No… it's the anniversary of the first day you came here" he gasped

"So…"

"That's right I've been making your life a 'nightmare' for an entire year now" he smiled

"Now… it's all more like a distant dream to me" he took my hand and I helped him to his feet

"Since this is our last chance may I have this dance?" he smiled

"You may" I pulled him close again as we began.

"You know it seems like every time I was dancing alone you snuck up and danced with me" he glared playfully at me

"Yeah and every time I did that something bad always interrupted us" he laughed a little

"Yeah… that's painfully true." I smiled and twirled him

"This may have been the most eventful year I've ever had"

"It's defiantly the most interesting one I ever lived through" I smiled as we continued

"You know you almost didn't."

"Oh yeah! I tried to kill myself!" I looked up thoughtfully

"My party turned into manjoume being a problem"

"And that also resulted in the death of your brother…"

"After you killed him things were fine until we danced for the second time" he laughed

"The slayers came and took me back" he recalled

"I followed you and yubel showed up" he scowled at its name

"It started that game of yours and killed Haou-nii in an attempt to take you out of the competition"

"Then he tricked you into thinking it was my fault"

"Now that I think about it I was so desperate to believe he was innocent I actually believed that you send slayers after yourself cause you knew Haou would save you"

"Then the truth was shown through yubels own words…"

"And I ran here"

"So here we are after that year of pure hell" he smiled soundly and laid his head on my chest. I think it was time…

"Judai?"

"yeah?"

"Can I have one last drink… before the year ends?" he gave me a confused look and shrugged

"Ok… don't take too much or I'll have to run a stake through your heart" he warned before tilting his head to the side exposing his lightly tanned neck to me. I licked his throat simply to send a shiver down his spine before genially sinking my fangs into the skin. Once I had a small amount on my mouth I used my tongue to mix it with a bit of my saliva before spitting it on the floor next to us.

"H-hey! Why'd you do that?" I licked the holes using the last of my time to close them before immense pain took over my body. I didn't break. I just pretended like everything was ok. I decided it was better not to show him. I felt my eyes change from their blood red color back to the original sea green they were before I changed into a vampire. There's only one way to do what I wished to do. I had to mix my DNA with that of a pure hearted humans and spit it out to show I didn't want it anymore. That was the one and only way.

"Judai?" he looked suspicious but still answered

"Yes?"

"I have someplace to show you before we leave ok." Before he could protest I grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside to the cliff by my mansion. Once outside I noticed the sun was sinking rather slowly painting everything a beautiful orange color once we got there I let go of him and walked further so I was closer to the side. I think it's time… for him to know…

~authors notes~

Chara: Today is July 26th this is the day I wrote this chapter. I wrote the final chapter about three months earlier than this out of boredom… this chapter marks that the end is near… there is only one more chapter of my story 'just great' I'm so very proud of it…

Haruka: it's not the last chapter yet stop getting mushy

Chara: *almost in tears* shut up!

Haruka: *rolls eyes* baka

Johan: please tell me why I'm in pain?

Haruka: Chara will tell you in the next chapter

Judai: asshole spit out my perfectly good blood…

Johan: I don't know why yet ether!

Chara: not even Haruka knows *laughs darkly* only I know what happens next. But it's kinda sorta obvious

Haruka: ok so in this chapter we said that throughout this whole story Johans eyes have been red.

Chara: we never said that they were green"

Haruka" but it's the only time we've mentioned them being red. So deal with it

Chara: please vote on our poll these stories almost over and we need a new project to write alongside 'the kings clone' and 'meet your new brother'!

Haruka: currently in the lead are phantom thief j-u-d-a-i and trading spiritshippings

Chara: ja ne minna!

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Kirei Ryuusei: Judai: I am NOT a damsel in distress! I am a boy and I can take care of myself just fine!**

**Johan: sure you can ju-chan sure you can**

**Judai: *begins throwing a fit while completely ignoring you beating the ever living crap out of yubel***

Chrisandersenyuki: Johan: found him!

Yubel: ahhh! *runs away*

**Yamiteddy: yubel: everyone wants me dead!**

**Manjoume: welcome to my world**

Yuri n' chuka: Chara: *Death grip on your wrist so you don't save yubel* I'm sorry but I really don't want to feel the wrath of kuro-sama

Yubel: *flies away*

**Rukia.K1: I know it was short and I'm sorry here a quick update to make up for it!**

Oak-Chan: *starts laughing hysterically* you really want to have a sleep over at yubels house? Danm your brave! I wouldn't be able to sleep! I seriously based its house after a nightmare I had

**Luving randomness: Haou: it's good to know that threatening people can keep my pervert away from me**

**Jehu: aww *glomps* I'm 'your pervert'? That may be the nicest thing you've ever said about me!**

**Haou: *sighs* get off me**

**Judai: *looks at Johan curiously* what does she mean by screw me senselessly?**

**Johan: *breaks out in a nose bleed***

**Jehu: you see Judai when people love each other very much they do something calle-**

**Haou: *punches his lights out* you are not ruining my brothers' innocence!**


	25. Final chapter

I wasn't quite sure why id followed him up here. Though the sunset on the tan rock of the cliff was gorgeous, its dancing lights played against his pale arms I still didn't understand. He began without any warning,

"You know blood bag" he said the wind blew causing his blue jacket to flap genially. "after this year I've learned something … the blood was never that good… love wasn't some fake concept someone created… and maybe…"he turned around smiling a toothy grin "dying wouldn't be so bad" his canine teeth were shorter and duller to the point and his eyes were sea green instead of red. I walked towards him slowly, my slow walk got faster and faster till I was full out running to him. I forcefully hugged him and smiled into his shirt.

"Baka" I whispered happily. Golden eyes watched proudly from afar proving to me that I had finally done it.

~just great~

You see sometimes in life to retrieve happiness you must give up what you cling to. For Johan it was his authority and eternity. For me it was my friends and my hate. Giving those up is never easy and sacrifices must be made along the way to truly get to destiny. Its only when you think everything is lost that you truly have everything to lose, and that sometimes people want to help you more than you could possibly understand. I'm signing this story out as Judai yuki, from the best nightmare I ever had.

~authors notes~

Chara: *Cries* it's over… I'm so proud of this story!

Haruka: oh and if anyone has heard from heartofhate1014 please tell her we miss her and we hope she isn't dead!

Chara: same goes for Felina snow!

Johan: danm ju-chan that was some deep shit

Judai: well it's what I thought. we have gone through so much and I never wanted to lose everyone like that

Haou: *hugs Judai*good work brother

Jehu: *nods scared of the demons Haou hired to have him be nice* y-yes very g-good job j-Judai-kun

Chara: vote on my poll! Whatever story you want me to write next will be posted in a few days time!

Judai: it's time for charas review corner!

**Rukia.K1: gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai! It's another short chapter! But it's the last one… gomenasai!**

Chrisandersenyuki: Johan: why yes I am. *backs way* please don't hurt me with that thing…

Chara: *bows* thank you for reading our story

**Yuri n' chuka: yubel: you promise you won't kill me in my sleep?**

**Johan: if I accepted my love for him at the start we wouldn't have had a plot! Thanks for reading!**

Kirei Ryuusei: Judai: *flails arms around* I am not! And ill prove it! *punches Johan*

Johan: *blinks and looks at Judai* yeah?

Judai: I punched you!

Johan: really I thought you wanted my attention

Judai: ugh

Chara: thanks for reading!

**Luving randomness: Haou: ok! *grabs chainsaw and looked at Jehu***

**Jehu: *gulps* again?**

**Chara: thanks for reading!**

Oak-Chan: Chara: demented ones.

Johan: yes I'm giving up my vampirism. And I don't know why it hurts I think Chara just wanted to put me through some form of pain

Chara: thanks for reading!

**Crystal of heart: thanks! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
